


Со стороны

by cenelfa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenelfa/pseuds/cenelfa
Summary: В особняк Фантомхайва приезжает гость, и с самого первого дня он наблюдает странности в отношениях между господином и слугой.





	1. Chapter 1

При приближении к особняку, слепящему своей белизной и гордо возвышавшемуся среди пустоты, все внутри невольно сжималось. И хмурые, темнеющие небеса вместе с резкими ледяными порывами ветра только усугубляли положение и все больше нагоняли тоску по мягкому климату юга Франции. А от мыслей о самом ближайшем знакомстве и вовсе становилось не по себе — ответное письмо на просьбу буквально скрипело от сухости, к тому же, даже на юге Франции имя Фантомхайвов и их деятельность были на слуху.  
На крыльце уже поджидал дворецкий, и от одной только его фигуры, темнеющей на фоне белых стен, по спине пробежал холодок. О тени графа Фантомхайва, неустанно следующей за ним, слухи ходили еще более пугающие. Карета остановилась у крыльца, и дворецкий спустился по ступеням, услужливо раскрывая передо мной дверь.  
– Добро пожаловать в поместье Фантомхайвов, милорд. Себастьян Михаэлис, дворецкий графа Фантомхайва, – представился он, слегка склонив голову, едва мне удалось встать на обе ноги и повернуться к нему лицом. Он был молод для дворецкого, а его прическа и вовсе вульгарна и совершенно недопустима, но не мне говорить ему об этом. К тому же, граф Фантомхайв славился своей нетерпимостью, но его, по всему, все устраивало.  
– Благодарю, – натянуто улыбнулся я, наблюдая за парой слуг, забирающих мои чемоданы.  
– Граф Фантомхайв в данный момент отсутствует, он встретится с вами до ужина. Я покажу ваши покои, – указывая мне вперед, произнес дворецкий, и я последовал за ним, окидывая взглядом его спину и сцепленные в замок руки в шелковых перчатках. – Обед подадут в два пополудни.  
– Благодарю, – еще раз улыбнулся я, входя в особняк и окидывая взглядом внутреннее убранство. Все примерно так, как я и представлял: холодная английская сдержанность во всем, а ведь хозяину особняка едва исполнилось шестнадцать. Или, быть может, он выплескивал потерянное детство в компанию игрушек, которую держал? – Граф Фантомхайв не оставил мне никаких бумаг? – вежливо поинтересовался я, посмотрев на дворецкого.  
– Прошу прощения, – покачал головой он. – Полагаю, он решил для начала встретиться с вами лично.  
Полагать было не в его обязанностях — тем более о решениях его лорда, но говорить ему об этом я не стал, как и о прическе — только кивнул, посмотрев на него, остановившегося в дверях гардеробной, и увидел за его спиной своего камердинера, почувствовав, как нечто внутри слегка расслабилось. Хоть кто-то знакомый и близкий в таком неприветливом месте.  
– Дамьян, ты как раз вовремя, – облегченно выдохнул я. – Благодарю вас за столь радушный прием, – вновь переведя внимание на дворецкого произнес я, и как мне показалось, его глаза будто полыхнули огнем, а на губах заиграла улыбка — вероятно, мне все же не удалось произнести слова искренне и в них просочился сарказм, не ускользнувший от весьма наглого дворецкого, посчитавшего, что он имел права проявить эмоции в ответ.  
– Милорд, – слегка поклонился Михаэлис и закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Помоги мне переодеться, Дамьян, – выдохнул я, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и наскоро расстегивая пуговицы дорожного плаща. – Как тебя разместили?  
– Не могу жаловаться, милорд, – мягко ответил Дамьян, снимая с моих плеч плащ.  
– А как тебя приняли местные слуги?  
– Они очень дружелюбны, благодарю за беспокойство.  
– И даже дворецкий? – с иронией спросил я, заглянув в глаза Дамьяну в отражении зеркала, перед которым мы стояли, и он тут же поспешил опустить их на мои плечи, помогая снять пиджак, но уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, обозначая улыбку.  
– Весьма своеобразная личность.  
– Дамьян, – в одно мгновение посерьезнев, произнес я и накрыл его ладонь своей, встречая его взгляд в отражении. – Скажи, если что-то будет не так.  
Но Дамьян явно не был настроен серьезно: его зеленые глаза задорно блеснули, а улыбка стала заметней, и он коротко кивнул, наклоняясь ближе, и оставил легкий поцелуй под ухом:  
– Как прикажет милорд, – выдохнул он мне на ухо, и я прикрыл веки, на мгновение проваливаясь в жаркие воспоминания. Его ладони снова скользнули на мои плечи и мягко надавили — я промычал, расправляя их, чувствуя, как прежнее напряжение вовсе исчезает под его волшебными руками.  
– Дамьян, – выдохнул я и, пересилив себя, раскрыл глаза, прогоняя ленивую истому. Он тут же понял мое желание и отошел, повесив пиджак в гардероб.  
– Прикажете подать вина, когда закончим? – деловитым тоном спросил он, будто только что не пытался соблазнить меня.  
– Я спущусь в библиотеку, – кивнул я. – Надеюсь застать графа, как только он вернется. Дворецкий сказал, что он ничего для меня не оставил, можешь представить? – усмехнулся я, продевая руки в новую рубашку, бросив прежнюю на спинку кресла. – Якобы, он сначала хочет поговорить со мной, – недовольно фыркнул я. – Зачем было приглашать, если не готов делиться данными? Я бы с удовольствием отказался от этого путешествия, если бы знал, что оно ни к чему не приведет.  
– Граф Фантомхайф известен своим норовом, – тихо ответил Дамьян.  
– Да, конечно, но это не значит, что можно вот так просто тратить чужое время, – едва ли не выпалил я, чувствуя раздражение от одной только мысли, что поездка через всю Францию и невыносимое путешествие через Канал проделаны впустую.  
– Раймонд, – Дамьян так посмотрел на меня, что я на мгновение потерял мысль, а взгляд непроизвольно опустился на его чувственные губы. Его ладонь скользнула по моей груди, но я остановил ее, взяв в свою. – Уверен? – тихо спросил он, но как бы я ни старался, я не увидел ни обиды за отказ, ни чувства отверженности.  
– Абсолютно. Я просто устал с дороги, а одна мысль, что на корабле я мучился напрасно, и что мне еще предстоит путь обратно, злит, – покачал головой я.  
– Вы давно не были в Лондоне, – тут же сменил тему Дамьян, возвращаясь к учтивому тону слуги, и предложил мне новые брюки, едва я снял те, что были на мне.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к английской чопорности, – плоским голосом произнес я, встречая его взгляд. – Королева довела нравственность до абсурда — боюсь представить, в каких условиях англичане теперь пытаются зачать, – усмехнулся я.  
– Не мне вам напоминать, милорд, но вы тоже англичанин. Прошу простить мне мою дерзость, – тут же добавил он, когда я посмотрел в его глаза, чуть приподняв бровь.  
– Я похож на всех тех англичан, что ты видел здесь, Дамьян? – растягивая слова, спросил я, подходя к нему едва ли не вплотную, сверля его взглядом, и Дамьян улыбнулся:  
– Никак нет, милорд. Прошу простить меня, – он опустил взгляд, чуть склонив вперед голову, а я не удержался и впутался пальцами в волосы на его затылке и чуть потянул, заставляя снова посмотреть в свои глаза, сам же жадно разглядывая его лицо с темными бровями, глубоко посаженными глазами и чуть выдающимися скулами, уже будучи неуверенным, правильно ли поступил, отказавшись от его предложения. Путешествие на корабле, в течение которого меня постоянно укачивало, и последующие несколько дней, которые мы провели в гостинице, пока мое тело пыталось восстановиться, были совершенно лишены развлечений, но теперь я жаждал того, чего был лишен все это время. Но вряд ли это то, с чего стоило начинать знакомство с особняком графа Фантомхайва.  
Я отпустил Дамьяна, поправляя волосы на его затылке, и мы в молчании закончили мой туалет.  
– Можешь быть свободен, – мягко произнес я, выходя из комнаты, и Дамьян чуть поклонился, а я побрел по галерее, разглядывая картины, несомненно, предков графа, пытаясь представить, на что была похожа его жизнь до того, как произошло несчастье, и как оно изменило графа и всю его дальнейшую жизнь. С другой стороны, как бы это ни звучало, он вряд ли мог рассчитывать на иной исход, учитывая, чем занималось его семейство. Их проклинали даже за территорией королевства, так что ничего удивительного, что кому-то в одночасье захотелось избавиться от всей семьи. Но этот кто-то явно не учел, что в некоторых случаях жажда к жизни настолько велика, что задушить ее весьма проблематично. По слухам, жажда жизни графа перевоплотилась в жажду мести, и на месте организаторов нападения я был бы весьма осторожен — нет ничего опасней раненого животного.  
– Ваш камердинер доложил, что в полдень вы выпиваете бокал вина, – учтивым голосом встретил меня дворецкий, едва я вошел в библиотеку.  
– Как предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, – вежливо улыбнулся я, принимая бокал красного с серебряного подноса. – Как долго вы служите графу? – отходя к окну, спросил я, с легким отвращением окидывая взглядом унылую серую действительность. Здесь осень, как нигде в другом месте, отвратительна.  
– Чуть больше шести лет, – глухо ответил Михаэлис, и я удивленно вскинул брови, но не обернулся.  
– Столько же прошло с тех пор, как погибла его семья, – бесцветно произнес я, ожидая объяснений, и они последовали с некоторой заминкой.  
– В тот день погибли все, кто находился в доме — милорду пришлось искать новых слуг. Тогда я и поступил на службу.  
– Шесть лет, – повторил я и все же обернулся, внимательней оглядывая дворецкого — даже подошел ближе, рассматривая черты его лица. – Не слишком ли вы молоды для дворецкого, да еще и отслужившего шесть лет? – Его кожа была безупречно гладкой — меня в мои двадцать три уже тронул возраст в виде морщин вокруг глаз, но на его лице я не заметил ни единого изъяна.  
– Мне не так мало лет, как может показаться, милорд.  
– Тогда я просто обязан узнать ваш секрет, – улыбнулся я, встречая взгляд странных глаз — в них что-то было не так, но я никак не мог уловить, что именно меня смущало. – Секрет вашей внешней молодости, – пояснил я.  
– Боюсь, я поклялся не выдавать его, – чуть улыбнулся Михаэлис, а в его взгляде проявился явный намек на нахальство. Невероятно, как граф терпел подобное отношение к себе и посторонним? Или неужели дворецкий вел себя так только по отношению к чужим, и они настолько боялись его господина, что никто не смел сделать замечание о его поведении?  
Я отпил из бокала и легко усмехнулся, вновь отходя к окну.  
– Я могу быть еще чем-то полезен, милорд?  
– Скажите, чего я могу ждать от встречи с графом? – вместо ответа спросил я, попустительствуя его очередной наглости — он должен был стоять и молча ждать, когда я его отпущу. – Он явно не жаждет помочь мне.  
– Боюсь, я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос, милорд.  
– Бросьте, Михаэлис, – легко рассмеялся я, чувствуя, как терпкий напиток разогревает внутренности, – вы должны знать — граф, по всей видимости, безоговорочно доверяет вам, раз вы позволяете себе считать, по какой причине он совершает те или иные поступки.  
– Я не могу опровергнуть или подтвердить ваши слова, но мой ответ подразумевал не мое знание или не знание, милорд, – вкрадчивым тоном ответил дворецкий, и я вновь повернулся к нему лицом, широко улыбнувшись.  
– И своими словами лишь подтвердили его безоговорочное доверие. И чем же вы его заслужили? – протянул я, присаживаясь в кресло у камина, разглядывая напускное безразличие дворецкого.  
– Любые отношения между хозяином и слугой строятся на доверии, – многозначительным тоном ответил он, и я на секунду задумался, не увидел ли он что-то в тот короткий момент, пока наблюдал за мной и Дамьяном? Или, быть может, Дамьян был неосторожен в своих выражениях, пока был в обществе местных слуг? – Но не мне рассуждать об уровне доверия милорда ко мне, – закончил он так, будто вдруг вспомнил, что на самом деле был дворецким, а не равным мне или своему хозяину.  
– Мне не терпится познакомиться с графом лично, – улыбнулся я, покачивая бокал вина в руке, вдруг поняв, что смутило меня в цвете его глаз — они были точно вино в моем бокале, а вовсе не темно-карие, как мне изначально показалось. – Ваши глаза, – задумчиво пробормотал я, решив не распространяться на тему, что мне хотелось узнать о графе при таком колоритном дворецком.  
– Милорд? – чуть растерянно спросил Михаэлис, и я посмотрел на него.  
– Ваши глаза, у них довольно необычный цвет, – пояснил я, и на его лице проявилось понимание.  
– Меня заверили, что это просто очередная прихоть природы, – легко пожал плечами Михаэлис.  
– Да, природа порой совершает странное, – отстраненно произнес я, скользя взглядом по корешкам многочисленных книг на полках, размышляя о себе и Дамьяне, и о том, что будет, если дворецкий все же что-то понял или увидел, и расскажет о своих наблюдениях и догадках графу — наверняка он взбеленится, он ведь просто обязан быть оплотом нравственности и морализаторства. Черт бы побрал этих англичан.  
Слова Дамьяна о том, что и я принадлежал к их числу, заставили меня улыбнуться — он тоже позволял себе больше, чем должен бы, но это никогда не становилось проблемой: в присутствии кого-то третьего Дамьян никогда не позволял себе ничего лишнего.  
– Прошу простить меня, милорд, я должен встретить графа Фантомхайва, – извиняющимся тоном произнес Михаэлис, отвлекая меня от раздумий, и вышел из библиотеки, а я глянул за окно, но ничего не увидел, хотя, быть может, с его места ему хорошо просматривалась дорога, ведущая к особняку.  
Я допил свое вино и отставил бокал на столик перед собой, готовясь ко встрече с грозой всех преступников королевства. Ах да, он ведь не гнушался ловить их и на континенте — пожалуй, готов был весь мир избавить от преступности. Один против всех, борец с ветряными мельницами...  
По паркету застучали каблуки, и я поднялся из кресла, поворачиваясь лицом к входу в библиотеку, одергивая пиджак.  
Он казался хрупким, болезненным ребенком: его бледность только усугублялась оттеняющим кожу темно-синим костюмом, пошитым под его фигуру с такой точностью, будто это была его вторая кожа, что только подчеркивало его худобу, а попытка увеличить себе рост туфлями на невысоком каблуке — но куда более высоком, чем у обычной мужской обуви — только добавляли какой-то милой детскости его виду. А ведь ему было шестнадцать.  
– Милорд, виконт Раймонд Спенсер, рад, наконец, встретиться с вами лично, – вежливо улыбнулся я, оглядывая повязку на его глазу. Наверняка последствия произошедшего шесть лет назад.  
– Очень приятно, – без тени эмоций ответил граф. – Вас все устраивает в ваших покоях? Если чего-то будет не хватать — скажите Себастьяну, и он все устроит, – граф посмотрел на дворецкого, а я удивленно вскинул брови, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он звал его по имени? Насколько же близкими и доверительными должны были быть их отношения, что он позволял себе это, тем более в присутствии третьих лиц?  
Дворецкий заметил мое удивление, но ничего не произнес, и я постарался унять собственное любопытство — сейчас не следовало бередить хрупкую почву знакомства, но граф явно не обратил внимания на мой взгляд и сел в кресло, указав на то, на котором до этого сидел я.  
– Прошу, милорд.  
Я покорно сел, а граф перевел взгляд на дворецкого:  
– Себастьян, приготовь нам чай.  
– Сию секунду, господин, – безупречно преданным голосом ответил Михаэлис и откланялся — а я уже подумал, что и он будет с графом на первых именах.  
– Как вы добрались? – даже не пытаясь изобразить интерес, спросил граф.  
– Не без открытий, – усмехнулся я. – Понял, что никогда не побываю в Америке — я просто не перенесу такое длительное путешествие по воде.  
– Не уверен, что Америка — место, куда стоит стремиться, – возразил он, закидывая ногу на ногу. – По крайней мере, точно не таким, как мы с вами.  
– В любом случае, дальние путешествия на кораблях — не для меня, – не стал спорить я. – Одна только мысль о возвращении вызывает отчаяние.  
– Мой дом в вашем полном распоряжении столько, сколько вам понадобится, – заверил он, и я едва не рассмеялся.  
– Я не стану злоупотреблять гостеприимством, милорд — я с уважением отношусь к чужому желанию покоя и тишины.  
– Я живу отнюдь не так спокойно и тихо, как вам кажется, – криво усмехнулся граф, и я даже не сразу поверил, что видел настоящие эмоции на его лице. – Полагаю, вы очень скоро сами в этом убедитесь. Ваше письмо удивило меня. – Неужели это возможно? – Фантомхайвы никогда не имели дел во Франции — я проверил все источники, которые смог отыскать, мой отец никогда не был там по делу.  
– Ваши источники неверны, – осторожно возразил я, заметив, как граф сжал подлокотник кресла, но почти тут же взял себя в руки. – К тому же, то, что ваш отец не расследовал сам — совсем не значит, что он не вел это дело посредством чужих рук.  
– Вы на что-то намекаете? – ледяным тоном спросил граф, а я подумал, что ему явно не достает терпения и пресловутого, самого что ни на есть английского умения подавлять свои эмоции.  
– Я не намекаю, милорд, я говорю прямо, как писал и в своем письме — ваш отец проводил во Франции дела, и итоги одного из них чрезвычайно важны для меня, и я был бы очень признателен...  
– Но, как я уже сказал, я проверил все источники и ничего не нашел, – прервал меня граф.  
Спрашивать, какого дьявола он, в таком случае, заставил меня приехать, я не стал — я и так это знал и ждал, когда он спросит — пусть опустится до того, чтобы попросить, ему это явно доставит неудобства.  
– Готов поспорить, что вы проверили не все свои источники, – как можно более спокойным тоном произнес я, отвлекаясь на дворецкого, внесшего в библиотеку поднос с двумя чашками чая и пирожными.  
Пирожные посреди дня? Я оглядел лицо графа, с трудом отыскивая в юношеских чертах остатки детства — хоть что-то, что могло бы объяснить подобную блажь, и тут же понял собственную ошибку. Этот ребенок так и не вырос. Его травма от потери семьи настолько повлияла на него, что он так и остался ребенком — оттого в нем не прижилось терпение и присущая взрослым сдержанность.  
– И вы снова на что-то намекаете, – отчеканил граф, пододвигая ближе к себе тарелку с пирожным, но его на полпути остановил дворецкий, протянув руки к его шее, и я в полнейшем недоумении, которое, как я надеялся, я сумел тут же подавить на своем лице, наблюдал, как дворецкий поправил бант на шее своего хозяина. Но для графа в этом не было ничего необычного, судя по тому, как он послушно замер на мгновение, дожидаясь, когда Михаэлис сделает свое дело. А еще мне показалось, как тот будто невзначай скользнул кончиками пальцев по щеке графа, убирая руку, но уж это точно должно было мне померещиться.  
– Вы много раз делали одолжение ее величеству — не пора ли ее величеству сделать одолжение вам? – учтиво спросил я и заметил сразу два полыхнувших в мою сторону взора: в одном читалась ничем не прикрытая ярость, во втором — удивление.  
– Я напоминаю вам, что вы также являетесь подданным ее величества, – процедил граф, сверля меня до смешного серьезным взглядом. – И что вы обязаны почтительно относиться к короне.  
– К короне я отношусь со всем почтением, на которое способен, – заверил я, – но корона — предмет переходящий, к тому же, переходящий по наследству, и не мне вам рассказывать, к чему приводят близкокровные браки...  
– Вы смеете насмехаться надо мной в моем же доме?! – граф вскочил со своего места так неожиданно, что я едва не облился чаем, решив ради приличия сделать пару глотков, чего мне совсем не хотелось — не было никакого желания перебивать вкус вина во рту. – Как вы смеете заявляться ко мне и смеяться надо мной и моей невестой?!  
Вот ведь черт...  
– Прошу простить меня, милорд, я... – откупиться мне было нечем абсолютно. Черт подери, почему я не подумал, что и его семейство может быть из сторонников таких варварских традиций? – Я не мог знать, и я ни в коем случае не имел в виду вас и вашу невесту, и в мои намерения не входило оскорбить вас...  
– И тем не менее, вы оскорбили! – тяжело дыша, воскликнул он, так крепко сжав руки в кулаки, что и без того бледная кожа над суставами стала совсем нездорового цвета.  
Один косой взгляд на дворецкого, и стало понятно, что он получал немалое удовольствие от происходящего, хотя так и оставалось неясно, что именно его веселило: гнев хозяина или же то, как он бесцеремонно отчитывал меня.  
– И я приношу свои извинения, – вкрадчиво повторил я, – и принесу их вашей невесте в письменной форме, можете не сомневаться. Мои слова касались лишь большинства правителей Европы — они все выглядят словно братья и сестры друг другу, и ни к чему хорошему это точно не приведет — вы не можете...  
– Это вы так извиняетесь?!  
Он так раскраснелся, что я стал переживать за него. Дворецкий рядом явно едва сдерживался от смеха, но улыбку скрыть не смог — или даже не пытался, и меня его фамильярность начинала раздражать — ничуть не меньше боголепного отношения графа к Виктории.  
– Граф Фантомхайв, – насколько возможно спокойно начал я, поднявшись и отходя к окну, но тут же пожалел об этом — и как я успел позабыть, что за стеклом меня ждали вовсе не пейзажи юга Франции? – ее величество однажды уступит престол своему отпрыску, как ей уступил его ее дядя, а тому — брат, которому, в свою очередь, его уступил отец, и так далее. Но престол зиждется на тех, кто его держит — и это вовсе не те, кто на нем сидит. Мы давно должны начать служить народу, а не одной семье.  
– Если вы приехали сюда в надежде заразить кого-то французскими взглядами на устройство мира — должен вас разочаровать, здесь все служат ее величеству, – твердо произнес граф, и я подавил вздох.  
– Что ж, как вам угодно, но, тем не менее, ее величество — единственный ваш источник, который вы не проверили, – я встретил его взгляд, и он на удивление показался мне спокойным, как и весь его вид — он уже даже вернулся в кресло и снова наслаждался пирожным.  
– Я подумаю, что смогу сделать, если получу в личное распоряжение все те документы, из которых вы решили, что у моего отца были дела во Франции, – граф премило улыбнулся, и я в очередной раз едва сдержал смех.  
Он сказал это с такой интонацией и таким лицом, будто решил, что это доставит мне неимоверные неудобства, и ему только мысли об этом дарили явное удовольствие. Но только я был готов к подобному развитию событий, еще когда писал ему первое письмо, и мысль о том, что он не видел такой вариант, ставили под сомнение его возможность расследовать дела, касающиеся чего-то большего, чем потеря ключа в комнате. Его отец был цепным псом — здесь не было никаких сомнений, но его сын, судя по всему, даже не приближался к нему по знаниям, опыту и умению объединить одно с другим.  
Я вновь покосился на дворецкого, но он рассматривал своего хозяина, будто отыскивая, что еще, кроме покосившегося банта на шее, нужно поправить.   
– Распоряжусь, чтобы вам принесли все, что я смог отыскать, – кивнул я, произнося это настолько безразличным тоном, что отреагировал даже дворецкий, снова едва подавивший смех. Вероятно, до этого он все же веселился от вида своего бурлящего яростью хозяина, и отчасти я даже понимал его: граф изображал того, кем не являлся, а на щенячьи потуги лаять всегда было забавно смотреть.  
Сам граф не подал вида, насколько его неприятно удивил мой ответ, но интонация, с которой он ставил условия, не оставляла никаких сомнений — он надеялся обыграть меня. На столике между креслами стояла шахматная доска с выстроенными фигурами — может, он играл и даже использовал терминологию, и в мыслях наслаждался тем, что устроил мне мат, но это даже на шах не было похоже. Я и так намеревался отдать ему весь этот хлам — мне он был ни к чему.  
– Я бы хотел увидеть все как можно скорей, – холодно бросил граф, и я посмотрел на него, вскинув брови. – Если вы не сочтете за труд, – добавил он, но интонацию не сменил.  
Щенок.  
– Что ж, я все равно намеревался вернуться к себе, если вы не против, и отдохнуть — видимо, длительное путешествие и погода все же еще сказываются на мне, – извиняющимся тоном произнес я, намереваясь по возвращении в покои вызвать Дамьяна, чтобы он отнес все документы графу, но тот махнул рукой:  
– Себастьян! Принеси все в кабинет.  
– Слушаюсь, господин, – кивнул дворецкий, и мы вместе направились к моим комнатам.  
Он следовал за мной тихой тенью, и я даже обернулся, проверить, шел ли он за мной — он встретил мой взгляд своими темно-красными глазами, и на мгновение мне показалось, что они были слишком хорошо видны в темноте коридоров.  
– У милорда горячий нрав, – озвучил я давно мучившую меня мысль, когда мы с дворецким вошли в покои.  
– У милорда для этого предостаточно причин, – колко ответил Михаэлис.  
– Например, слишком многословный дворецкий? – не сдержался я и посмотрел в его глаза. – Вряд ли первых десяти лет жизни достаточно, чтобы усвоить все тонкости этого мира — а на то, чтобы понять, каким должен быть дворецкий, в детстве и вовсе нет времени. Вы весьма фамильярны, и это не доведет ни вас, ни вашего хозяина ни до чего хорошего. Вы ставите его в неловкое положение своим поведением и совершенно неуместными знаками внимания.  
– Я служу господину шесть лет...  
– И он наверняка видит в вас старшего друга или даже потерянного отца, а потому потакает вам или даже вообще не ставит ваши действия под сомнения. Вы заботитесь о нем, я это вижу, но ради его же блага — пересмотрите собственное поведение, по крайней мере, на те случаи, пока в вашем обществе присутствует третий человек.  
По одному только его взгляду я понял, насколько он взбешен моими словами, но, в отличие от своего хозяина, он больше не произнес ни слова, а вскоре и вовсе принял покорный вид слуги и опустил глаза в пол. Глаза, радужная оболочка которых еще мгновение назад казалась живой: цвет вина будто переливался, от алого к почти черному.  
– Вам нужны эти два чемодана. Извинитесь за меня перед графом — я вынужден пропустить обед, – провожая его взглядом до двери, произнес я. – И да, Михаэлис, приготовьтесь к тому, что ему не понравится то, что он узнает, – напоследок добавил я и прошел в спальню, отыскивая взглядом пресловутую веревку. Она оказалась у кровати, и я быстро подошел к ней и, пару раз дернув, сел в кресло неподалеку, принявшись мысленно считать секунды до заветного стука. Я дошел до сто тридцать третьей, когда в дверях появился Дамьян — и один только взгляд на него снял напряжение.  
– Приготовь мне ванну, – тихо попросил я.  
– Сию секунду, милорд, – кивнул он и тут же исчез, а я тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл веки.  
Не то чтобы я ожидал совершенно иного первого дня в особняке, да и в целом я не рассчитывал на доброжелательность графа, учитывая, что ему предстояло узнать о своем семействе, но, тем не менее, я и не был готов к подобной катастрофе.  
И кто в здравом уме мог сосватать близких родственников? В нынешние времена? И такое трепетное отношение к королеве?.. Как можно было, когда во Франции уже давно пришли к пониманию, что все это пустое? Как можно было, когда королева давала распоряжения расследовать убийства, выкуривать преступников из подполья Лондона и убивать людей? Как можно было даже мыслить о преданности, когда она разворовывала последние крохи его детства, юности и невинности? Как она сама посмела так поступить с человеком, которого даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать взрослым, когда она даровала ему титул? Мне все это было совершенно непонятно. И мне было жаль юного графа, не только из-за поруганного детства — мне было жаль, что он, возможно, вполне неглупый юноша, оставался где-то в прошлом, загнав себя туда, живя в нем, добровольно закрыв себя в этом особняке.  
Я задремал, размышляя о несчастной судьбе графа, и проснулся от осторожного прикосновения Дамьяна к плечу.  
– Ванна готова, милорд. Вам понадобится помощь?  
– Да, – кивнул я, проходя в ванную, на ходу расстегивая пиджак.  
Дамьян помог мне раздеться, и я перешагнул через борт ванны, медленно опускаясь в горячую воду и откидываясь назад, закрыв глаза.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, милорд?  
Я поморщился и нахмурился, но не открыл глаз:  
– Прекрати.  
– Уже устал? – усмехнулся рядом со мной Дамьян, и я все же раскрыл веки, встречая его зеленоглазый взгляд.  
– Просто невозможно, – кивнул я. – Хочу уехать отсюда уже сейчас. У меня аллергия на монархию и слепую преданность.  
Дамьян мягко рассмеялся и провел ладонью от затылка к макушке, запутываясь пальцами в волосах.  
– Что случилось? – он пододвинул кресло к ванне и сел в него, принявшись мягко массировать кожу головы, отчего все тело то и дело пробирала мелкая дрожь удовольствия. – Мы все внизу слышали крики.  
– Граф оказался даже хуже, чем я предполагал, – хмыкнул я, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Не представляю, что будет, когда он прочтет хотя бы пару документов. Хотелось бы надеяться, что он не ворвется сюда с криками — я принял превентивные меры и сказал, что намерен отдохнуть, дабы не попасть ему на глаза до того, как он успокоится.  
Дамьян вновь рассмеялся и склонился к моему лицу:  
– Ты ужасен.  
– Не думай, что я намерен отсиживаться здесь в одиночестве, – предупредил я, и смех Дамьяна стих — он с нежной улыбкой посмотрел на меня и опустился еще немного ниже, оставляя невинный поцелуй на моих губах.  
– Мне нужно почистить твою дорожную одежду и выбрать костюм для ужина, – произнес он таким голосом, что я тут же нахмурился:  
– Ты успеешь. К тому же, плащ мне еще долго не понадобится.  
– Милорд капризны, точно ребенок, – покачал головой Дамьян, и я улыбнулся.  
– Можешь говорить, что хочешь, только останься.  
Дамьян ничего не ответил, и я вновь прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями — они постепенно спустились к моему лицу и шее, и это возродило в памяти похожее прикосновение руки в шелковой перчатке к чужой щеке, и я тут же распахнул веки.  
– Что? – удивился Дамьян, взволнованно посмотрев на меня — его действия будто тоже ввели его в полудрему.  
– Как думаешь, между ними может что-нибудь быть, помимо отношений «слуга-хозяин»? – Дамьян несколько мгновений недоуменно разглядывал меня, но потом скользнул взглядом по моему телу, скрытому в воде.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами он. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Он странно прикоснулся к нему, будто приласкал. Михаэлис, – пояснил я и воспроизвел его прикосновение на щеке Дамьяна. – Мимолетно, но я успел заметить. Так влюбленные делают, в период, когда всегда недостаток в близости друг друга — я помню, как ты так делал первое время.  
– Правда? – удивился Дамьян, будто все остальное, сказанное мной, его не интересовало. – А теперь перестал?  
– Ты вообще в последнее время преступно безразличен ко мне, – прищурился я, и Дамьян фыркнул.  
– Могу уличить тебя в том же: весь путь по воде ты обнимался с ведром.  
Я простонал и прикрыл веки:  
– Благодарю, что напомнил.  
– Устроить тебе качку? – посмеиваясь, предложил он, но его слова вовсе не вызвали должного эффекта:  
– Безусловно, только чуть позже, в спальне на кровати, – улыбнулся я и ожидаемо услышал новую волну смеха.  
– Так ты думаешь, граф и дворецкий — любовники? – после нескольких минут блаженной тишины спросил Дамьян.  
– Не знаю, голова графа настолько забита условностями, что я не представляю, как в это вписывается возможность делить постель с мужчиной. К слову, ты можешь себе представить, он намерен жениться на ком-то из ближайших родственников, – я посмотрел Дамьяну в глаза, и он удивленно уставился на меня. – Я серьезен. Он оскорбился на шутку о близкокровном браке, сказал, чтобы я не смел насмехаться над ним и его невестой.  
– Это просто нелепо.  
– Понимаешь, почему я не горю желанием сюда возвращаться?  
Дамьян хмыкнул и выразительно посмотрел на меня:  
– Это единственное место, где мы сможем спокойно жить так, как ты привык, и никто не станет поучать нас.  
– Я ведь говорил... – устало начал я, но он прервал меня:  
– Я помню, что ты говорил, но я предпочту и дальше быть твоим камердинером без страха, что на тебя в один день нападут просто за твое происхождение и неумение самостоятельно одеваться, – он улыбнулся, явно пытаясь развеселить меня последними словами.  
– Здесь нас обоих могут посадить за это в тюрьму.  
– Тогда побудь хорошим мальчиком и понравься всемогущему графу Фантомхайву, чтобы он, в случае чего, сумел прикрыть наши зады от старой коровы, – издевательски нежным тоном произнес Дамьян.  
– Осторожней, – рассмеялся я, – граф может услышать оскорбление в сторону ее величества, и тогда тебе не поздоровится.  
– Может, поэтому он такой? Потому что приходится и служить королеве, и делить постель с дворецким? Приходится разрываться между дьяволом и морской пучиной?  
– А потерю семьи ты важным фактором не считаешь?  
– Считаю, конечно, но любовь и забота другого человека должны были хоть как-то перекрыть это, а здесь одновременно преданность короне и острое желание предаваться преступным развратностям в постели.  
– Тогда я надеюсь, что чресла в этой схватке победят, – вздохнул я. – Подай халат, – попросил я, поднимаясь.  
– Намерен поспать? – спросил Дамьян, помогая надеть мне халат и следуя за мной в спальню.  
– Чуть позже, – кивнул я и развернулся к нему лицом, заставляя подойти ближе, взяв за руки. – А пока принеси масло, – добавил я, коротко поцеловав его и отпуская.  
Дамьян усмехнулся, но послушно вышел в гардеробную, а я скинул с себя халат и забрался в постель, чувствуя легкий трепет от предыдущих ласк и мыслей о скорой близости. Он вернулся и поставил небольшую баночку на прикроватную тумбу, принявшись раздеваться — я следил за его движениями, закусив губу, жадно оглядывая каждый открывающийся мне дюйм его чуть смуглой кожи.  
– Я скучал по этому виду перед собой, – прошептал я, когда Дамьян, уже полностью обнаженный, поставил одно колено на кровать, глядя в мои глаза с легкой улыбкой. Он скучал ничуть не меньше — он уже был возбужден, а его поцелуи, едва он навис надо мной и аккуратно прижал своим телом к постели, казались слишком жаркими и жадными для его обычного настроения в начале.  
Я обхватил его ногами вокруг талии и прижал его к себе плотней, подставляя шею для поцелуев и лаская ладонями его спину.  
– Не тяни, только не тяни, – как в бреду прошептал я, впиваясь пальцами в кожу на плечах, и Дамьян чуть слышно прошипел, но приподнялся надо мной и взял баночку с маслом. Я наблюдал за ним, лаская его грудь, пока он вновь не склонился надо мной, и я не почувствовал тягуче медленное проникновение, вместе с ним теряясь в долгожданном удовольствии от близости.  
В коридоре что-то загрохотало — так, будто у кого-то из рук выпало ведро — и мы одновременно вздрогнули и испуганно замерли, уставившись на дверь в спальню.  
– Перестань так сжиматься, – прошипел Дамьян, но не отвел взгляда от двери, а я постарался выполнить его просьбу.  
– Что это было? – тихо спросил я, но Дамьян только пожал плечами.  
– Простите, мистер Михаэлис, я не знаю, как так вышло, – защебетал женский голос за дверью. – Я сейчас все уберу. Простите меня.  
Дамьян перевел на меня какой-то шальной взгляд и резко толкнулся бедрами — я не был готов к этому и не смог сдержать слишком громкое оханье, тут же мстительно толкнув Дамьяна в грудь.  
– Рехнулся? – прошипел я. – Они ведь могут!..  
Он не дослушал, продолжив движения, и я закусил губы и зажмурился, стараясь контролировать собственные реакции, чувствуя неимоверное напряжение от мысли, что нас все же услышат. Мы уже проделывали подобное, и это чертовски будоражит — осознание, что мы были на грани, что нас могли в любой момент застать в одной постели, это подогревало получаемое удовольствие, но сейчас, когда мы были во владениях цепного щенка королевы, знакомство с которым прошло, мягко говоря, отвратительно — это было даже опасно. Кто его знал, быть может, он готов был сам сдать нас властям за содомию под его крышей? Но Дамьян не останавливался, и я не смог сопротивляться ему, на пределе возможностей контролируя себя, чтобы с губ не сорвался стон.  
– Перевернись, – прошептал он на ухо и отстранился, и я был только рад подчиниться ему, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, позволяя себе немного расслабиться.  
– После не забудь вычистить ковры в холле, – раздался голос Михаэлиса, и Дамьян стал двигаться аккуратней и тише — осознал всю серьезность нашего положения? Но как только в коридоре раздались шаги — он забыл об осторожности и навалился на меня всем весом, двигаясь на всю длину, быстро догоняя меня до пика, и в этот момент мне было совершенно плевать, услышит ли меня кто-нибудь и поймет ли, что происходило в спальне.  
– Какого черта, Дамьян? – проворчал я, когда волна наслаждения спала, и я завалился на постель, посмотрев на него рядом собой.  
Он только ухмыльнулся и пододвинулся ближе, накрывая мои губы поцелуем.  
– Если он нас услышал...  
– По твоим предположениям, он делает это с графом едва ли не каждую ночь, – беспечно пожал плечами Дамьян, и я вздохнул, оглядывая его спину, когда он сел в кровати.  
– Нам придется отказаться от подобных игр, пока мы здесь, – пробормотал я.  
– Как пожелаете, милорд, – с улыбкой ответил Дамьян, поднимая рубашку с пола. – Хотя, если он все же услышал нас — есть ли в этом необходимость?  
– Не желаю играть с огнем, – переворачиваясь на спину, произнес я и потянулся. – Ты все же намерен оставить меня, – утвердительно добавил я, и Дамьян обернулся, встречая мой взгляд:  
– Ты все равно сейчас уснешь, а мне стоит заняться своими делами. Во сколько тебя разбудить?  
– В четыре, – не став возражать, ответил я. – Уверен, в пять меня позовут пить чай, – я закатил глаза, и Дамьян легко рассмеялся, надевая брюки.  
– Я начинаю понимать, почему ты сбежал отсюда, как только представилась возможность.  
– Это еще самые безобидные традиции, – вздохнул я, наблюдая за Дамьяном, пока он одевался.  
– Я приду в четыре, – заверил он и оставил меня, зашторив окна, а я прикрыл веки, удобней устраиваясь на кровати и готовясь уснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

Граф был не в восторге от того, что ему уже удалось узнать из привезенных мной документов — и это еще самые безобидные слова, которыми можно было назвать его состояние. Он сверлил меня ненавидящим взглядом на протяжении вот уже минут пяти, и это становилось неприличным — я не мог толком пить чертов чай, едва не давился от его взгляда, но его, похоже, это ничуть не волновало.  
– Если вы не сочтете за грубость, – отставив чашку с чаем на столик между нами, начал я и посмотрел на стоящего неподалеку дворецкого, – я бы предпочел вино чаю.  
Михаэлис поклонился и подошел к столу с графинами и бутылками, и я проследил за ним, вновь отмечая его совершенно бесшумное передвижение.  
Я долго не мог уснуть после ухода Дамьяна — все размышлял, что мог услышать дворецкий, и если услышал и понял — донес ли графу. Быть может, Фантомхайв так смотрел на меня вовсе не из-за отцовских дел, проворачиваемых им во Франции, а из-за того, что я осквернил его дом содомией? Господи Боже, я и дня не провел здесь, а успел дважды — или даже трижды? — оскорбить графа. Так я помощи от него не дождусь...  
– Я так понимаю, вы успели прочесть пару привезенных мной документов? – приняв бокал от дворецкого, спросил я.  
– Это все наглая ложь! – вспылил граф, но я был готов к подобной реакции, а потому вино в моем бокале даже не качнулось.  
– Боюсь, это правда, милорд. Нынешнее правительство Франции не заинтересованно в утаивании грязных секретов прошлых правителей.  
– Он не мог быть предателем!  
– Все зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть, господин, – мягким тоном произнес дворецкий, и я бросил на него недовольный взгляд — он что, не услышал меня, когда я говорил о его поведении?  
– В случае с моей семьей сторона всегда одна, Себастьян!  
– Как бы я ни желал не соглашаться с вашим дворецким, он прав, – вставил я и выразительно посмотрел в кроваво-красные глаза, но перевел внимание на пыхтящего юношу перед собой, – не принимайте это, как оскорбление, могу заверить вас, я даже восхищен вашим отцом и его умением лавировать в таком неспокойном мире. У вашего отца было очень сильное влияние по обе стороны Канала, а когда речь доходит до власти таких размеров — человек не может не пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир. Служение становится ширмой, игрой, в которой он позволяет помыкать собой — ради выигрыша куда более крупного... – Меня прервал прыснувший дворецкий, и я покосился на него, но закончил: – чем признательность или похвала. Я прошу прощения, милорд, но не могу не заметить, что Михаэлис ведет себя бесцеремонно и недостойно поведения дворецкого, – не выдержал я.  
– Разве подобное должно беспокоить сторонника нынешних французских настроений? – вскинул бровь граф, а Михаэлис нахально улыбнулся, посмотрев в мои глаза с азартом, будто подначивая.  
– А разве это не должно беспокоить такого ярого сторонника английской чопорности, как вы? – отбил я.  
– Скажите, как в вас уживается столько лицемерия? Ратовать за свободу и равенство, но при этом иметь при себе камердинера?  
– Это его выбор, он служит мне по доброй воле, – спокойно ответил я.  
– О, я наслышан о его службе вам, – презрительно фыркнул граф. – Не думайте, что я пускаю в свой дом незнакомцев, предварительно не выяснив, чем они живут, – видимо, заметив мое замешательство, добавил граф, явно смакуя свой триумф.  
Я откинулся на спинку кресла и сделал глоток вина, собираясь с мыслями — я и в самом деле не ожидал, что он был настолько осведомлен.  
– Что ж, я удивлен, что все еще не под стражей вместе с Дамьяном в ожидании суда.  
– Вы под стражей, – легко пожал плечами граф. – Под моей стражей, и я пока размышляю, что же мне с вами делать. Быть может, мне стоит сжечь привезенные вами документы, чтобы вы даже не думали опорочить имя моего отца голословными заявлениями?  
– И кто же из нас лицемер? – усмехнулся я, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Граф Фантомхайв, я здесь не для баталий с вами и уж тем более не для того, чтобы каким-то образом изменить ваше отношение к отцу или к жизни. Я показал вам свои находки — озвучьте свое решение, иначе мы оба теряем время.  
Я потягивал вино, почти не чувствуя его вкус и размышляя над собственной ситуацией. Граф вряд ли решит избавиться от меня, пока не узнает, что я хочу увидеть в тех документах, которые могут храниться в Букингемском дворце, но что потом? Нужно попробовать выяснить, нет ли и в самом деле связи между ним и дворецким — он вряд ли пожелает, чтобы подобный секрет раскрылся. Я мог бы написать пару писем тем, кому доверяю и чье слово, в случае чего, не поставят под сомнение — хоть как-то подстраховаться, чтобы иметь возможность покинуть уже почти ненавистное мне поместье.  
– Себастьян, – лениво протянул граф, разглядывая меня. – Отправь с утренним почтальоном ее величеству письмо, которое я написал после завтрака.  
– Да, господин, – кивнул Себастьян.  
– Я благодарен вам, милорд, – учтиво улыбнулся я, и взгляд графа тут же стал надменным, но он посмотрел на дворецкого.  
– Налей и мне вина, – приказал он, – благополучный исход дела закрепляется вином, насколько я знаю.  
– Еще кровью, – добавил я, и граф с дворецким долго и странно посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно перевели взгляды на меня, будто я сказал что-то не то, и все это поведение показалось мне необычным, по меньшей мере. – Но вино гораздо вкусней, – чуть улыбнулся я, пытаясь развеять неуютную тишину, и граф кивнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Михаэлис поднес ему поднос с бокалом вина и чуть наклонился — граф протянул руку и взял бокал за ножку, а дворецкий внезапно накрыл его пальцы своими, буквально на мгновение, и сделано это было так, будто он опасался, что граф не удержит бокал, но все же выглядело это ничуть не менее неоднозначно, чем днем. И снова Фантомхайв не обратил на жест никакого внимания.  
– Возвращаясь к предыдущей теме, – прочистил горло я, отводя взгляд от тонких пальцев графа, держащих бокал. – Я хотел бы уточнить, что значит — я под стражей, и что вы намерены делать после того, как мы с вами закончим.  
Граф долго изучал меня, будто только теперь решил поразмыслить над ситуацией, и чем дольше длилось молчание, тем больше я нервничал, мысленно составляя список тех, кто мог бы поручиться за меня и чье слово будет весомым. Я не понимал, какое ему было дело? Я уеду обратно во Францию и, вполне вероятно, никогда больше не вернусь, так не все ли ему равно, с кем я проводил свои ночи?  
– И что же, вы не намерены жениться? – совершенно неожиданно спросил граф, покончив с изучением моего лица. – Будете до конца жизни потакать прихотям плоти?  
– Прихоть плоти, – потрясенно повторил я, усмехнувшись. – Прихоть плоти — это то, чем занимаются ученики в школах для мальчиков по ночам под одеялами соседей, и это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что испытываю я по отношению к Дамьяну. Для меня это не прихоть и не блажь, и меня вполне устраивает отсутствие женщины в жизни.  
– Это настолько мерзко, что даже упоминать об этом вслух должно быть стыдно, – поморщился граф, и я чуть удивленно покосился на дворецкого — неужели я все же неверно истолковал их прикосновения? Михаэлис с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрел перед собой, стоя позади своего хозяина, и на секунду мне показалось, будто его задели слова графа — иной причины стоять каменным изваянием я не видел, он ведь каждую его реплику сопровождал или выразительным взглядом или улыбкой. Быть может, я все же не ошибся.  
– Но вы упомянули, – пожал плечами я и сделал глоток вина, – и я ответил. И я бы не был так категоричен в отношении чего-то, чего никогда не испытывал сам.  
Его взгляд после моих слов полыхнул огнем, он едва вновь не подорвался из кресла, как сегодня днем, а его дворецкий, наконец, ожил, и посмотрел сначала на затылок своего хозяина и следом — на меня. И выглядел он слегка раздраженным и, вместе с тем, огорченным.  
– Вы представления не имеете, о чем говорите! – едва ли не прошипел граф, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.  
– Простите, я и помыслить не мог, что вы уже познали всю прелесть близости с любимым человеком, – извинился я и заметил, как брови Михаэлиса едва заметно дернулись, и он с любопытством посмотрел на затылок своего хозяина, будто надеясь прочесть его мысли. Мне бы тоже этого хотелось, потому как после моих слов граф сначала опешил и следом смутился — настолько, что я заметил румянец на его бледных щеках. Ему стоит чаще смущаться — румянец красил его. Но граф быстро взял себя в руки, и лицо вновь обрело аристократическую холодность и надменность.  
– Вы ведь не серьезны? – едва ли не с отвращением спросил он. – Вы не можете говорить о чувствах, когда речь идет о подобной низости.  
– Любовь слепа, – пожал плечами я. – Она слепа к порокам, к положению в обществе, к полу. Мы можем выбрать, на ком жениться, но не можем выбирать, кого любить. Ее нельзя объяснить, нельзя измерить и ей невозможно сопротивляться.  
– Глупости, – бросил граф. – Любовь — сама по себе порок, и ее вполне возможно изжить, если нужно.   
– Мне очень жаль вас, если вы действительно так думаете, – я грустно улыбнулся. – И я искренне желаю вам испытать это чувство.  
Я допил вино и поднял взгляд на дворецкого, намереваясь попросить пополнить бокал, и вновь оказался свидетелем его недовольства, которым он прожигал затылок своего хозяина, но в следующую же секунду он будто почувствовал, что за ним наблюдали, и спрятал все эмоции за маской легкой скуки, посмотрев на меня. Я приподнял бокал, и Михаэлис забрал его у меня, а я никак не мог отвести от него взгляда, размышляя, что значили эмоции, которые я увидел. Неужели граф в самом деле не желал поддаться чувствам просто из упрямства и предрассудков, и это нервировало Михаэлиса? Мне действительно жаль юного графа, если именно это стояло на пути между ним и его дворецким. Я, конечно, не испытывал ни к одному из них большой симпатии, но, кто знал, быть может, любовь сделала бы графа менее отталкивающим и черствым.  
– Мне не нужна ваша жалость, – с прохладцей произнес граф, наблюдая за дворецким, подавшим мне вино. – Что до вашего вопроса, содержание под стражей подразумевает именно то, что подразумевает: вы под моим надзором до тех пор, пока живете под этой крышей, так что я настоятельно советую вам воздержаться от посещений мест с неоднозначной репутацией. Я не позволю вам опорочить этот дом и мое имя подобной мерзостью. А как только мы с вами закончим наше дело — вы покинете Великобританию и никогда больше не вернетесь сюда.  
– Поверьте мне, я с радостью исполню вашу последнюю просьбу — во Франции еще в прошлом веке прекратили преследовать за любовь.  
– Быть может, именно распущенность и вседозволенность привели к многочисленным революциям и войнам, – съязвил граф и добавил: – И это была не просьба.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул я. – Но мне нужны гарантии, что я и Дамьян вместе покинем королевство без преследований и угроз.  
– У вас есть мое слово, – твердо произнес он, и короткий взгляд на Михаэлиса позволил предположить, что подвергать сомнению слово графа не стоило — слишком уж дворецкий выглядел веселым, рассматривая меня, будто ожидая, что я скажу что-то, что не понравится графу, а его, наоборот, развеселит еще больше.  
– Благодарю, – покорно ответил я, и Михаэлис слегка приуныл, а я позволил себе усмехнуться, посмотрев в его глаза. Он тут же натянул маску безразличия, но все же то и дело бросал на меня короткие взгляды, и меня раздирало любопытство, о чем же он мог думать. Не помышлял ли он как-нибудь отомстить мне за мое нежелание позволить ему повеселиться?  
– Вы так и не обозначили, что намерены найти в тех документах, которые, как вы настаиваете, хранятся у ее величества.  
– Боюсь, я не могу рассказать вам, милорд, пока не получу документы и не прочту их.  
– Вы намерены извлечь из информации какую-то выгоду для себя?  
– Нет, – покачал головой я и хмыкнул: – Неужели вы бы позволили мне это?  
– Конечно же, нет, – серьезно подтвердил граф. – И я не дам вам документы, пока не прочту их сам и не пойму, могу ли доверить их содержимое постороннему человеку.  
– Я и не сомневался, что именно так вы и поступите, – вежливо улыбнулся я. – Но я почти уверен, что в тех документах, что понадобятся мне, не будет ничего столь важного и секретного, милорд.  
– Откуда такие предположения? – подозрительно спросил граф.  
– Просто предчувствие, – легко пожал плечами я. – Почему вы решили не сообщать обо мне и Дамьяне в полицию? – в свою очередь поинтересовался я. Ведь это странно, граф Фантомхайв, убежденный борец с преступностью — и вдруг прощает преступление.  
– Считаете, мне следует передумать? – вздернул бровь граф.  
– И опорочить честь нарушением данного слова? – поддел я, и графу это явно не понравилось:  
– Вам следует быть благодарным, а не задавать лишние вопросы, – отрезал он.  
– Не поймите превратно, я благодарен, просто слегка удивлен, что вы отступились от собственных убеждений.  
– Вопреки распространенному мнению, я умею быть признательным, – бесцветным голосом ответил граф. – Вы привезли документы, которые могли бы привести к весьма серьезным последствиям, попади они не в те руки — в ответ на это я способен закрыть глаза на ваши преступления, какими бы гнусными их ни считал.  
– Очень благородно с вашей стороны, – чуть улыбнулся я, стараясь, чтобы в этот раз голос звучал убедительно. И граф, судя по его виду, действительно поверил, вот только его проницательный дворецкий вовсе не был так наивен: он с легкой ухмылкой разглядывал меня, вероятно, уже представляя, как позже расскажет своему хозяину о том, что я был далеко не так искренен, как тому показалось. В качестве мелкой мести за то, что я не дал ему повеселиться должным образом. Но его настроение резко изменилось, когда он посмотрел за окно.  
– Господин, у нас гости, – убитым голосом сообщил он, и его тон заставил графа поднять на него взгляд:  
– Только не говори...  
– Боюсь, что так, господин, – прервал его Михаэлис, все еще высматривая что-то в окне.  
– Что стоишь? – почти прошипел граф. – Встреть ее!  
Михаэлис поклонился и вышел из библиотеки, а я все еще смотрел на графа, удивляясь тому, что он совершенно не обратил внимания, как дворецкий самым наглым образом оборвал его на полуслове.  
– Я ведь говорил вам, вы совсем скоро поймете, что моя жизнь не так уж и спокойна, – вздохнул граф, глядя в проход между холлом и библиотекой.  
Я, в отличие от графа, считал, что ему совершенно необходимо общество других людей, и в данный момент был тем более рад чужому присутствию.  
Раздался звук шагов, и мы вместе с графом поднялись со своих мест, встречая новоприбывшего. И вновь я отметил, что были слышны шаги только одного человека, и это снова заставило задуматься, как долго Михаэлис мог стоять в коридоре после того происшествия со служанкой и подслушивать за нами с Дамьяном? Черт подери и Дамьяна, решившего пошалить, и Михаэлиса с его инфернальными способностями!  
Граф направился к вошедшей в библиотеку девушке, и пока они приветствовали друг друга, у меня появилась пара секунд прийти в себя и скрыть собственное удивление от наряда юной леди — нечасто я видел англичанок в это время дня в платьях, обнажающих их плечи. Быть может, я что-то упустил, и женщины в королевстве взбунтовались против этикета, учитывая, что и визит она нанесла в неположенные для этого часы.  
– Милорд, – повернулся ко мне граф, – позвольте представить вам леди Элизабет Мидфорд, мою невесту. Леди Элизабет, это виконт Раймонд Спенсер.  
– Очень приятно познакомиться, миледи, – чуть улыбнулся я, склоняясь и целуя тыльную сторону протянутой мне ладони, в то же самое время гадая, кем же они приходились друг другу.  
И граф еще что-то говорил о низости и мерзости моих отношений с Дамьяном — по моему скромному мнению, это было куда менее безобразно того, что я лицезрел перед собой.  
– Мне тоже, милорд, – ответила она на улыбку.  
– И я хотел бы воспользоваться случаем и принести свои глубочайшие извинения — сегодня в разговоре с милордом я имел неосторожность нелестно высказаться о вашем будущем браке, и мне искренне жаль, что я, не имея на то никаких намерений, оскорбил вас.  
– Извинения приняты, – надменно произнес граф, и я позволил ему насладиться своим моментом триумфа, мысленно представляя последствия подобного брака для их потомков, да и, возможно, для фамилии Фантомхайв в целом — кажется, он был единственным ее носителем. И как можно добровольно идти на такое?..  
– Вы помогаете Сиэлю с расследованием? – с детской наивностью в голосе спросила леди Элизабет, и я понял, что если изменения в этом обществе и случились, то не во всем, и представительницам слабого пола все еще не позволялось даже казаться умными.  
– Не неси чушь, – раздраженно бросил граф.  
Невероятно, они еще жених и невеста, а он уже открыто ненавидел будущую супругу.  
– Уверен, милорду не нужны помощники, – ответил я, сделав вид, что не слышал слов графа.  
– Да, он у меня очень умный, – с искренним восхищением подтвердила она, чем вызвала только большее недовольство.  
– Миледи, – выдохнул граф с такой мукой на лице, что мне стало совсем немного его жаль. – Простите нас, милорд, мне нужно переговорить с моей невестой наедине, – он, вероятно, вложил в свои слова все остатки терпения, которые у него были, потому как дожидаться моего положительного ответа он не стал и вывел свою невесту из библиотеки.  
Михаэлис все это время стоял на положенном ему месте мрачным каменным изваянием, и это только убедило меня в его чувствах к хозяину. Что ж, он мог бы и порадоваться — граф совершенно очевидно не питал нежных чувств по отношению к невесте и после брачной ночи объявляться в ее спальне станет, вероятнее всего, только для зачатия жизни в ее чреве. И я был уверен, Михаэлис понимал, что был не единственным в таком положении и что иного выхода для него с графом не было — даже Дамьян поднимал вопрос о моем браке ради наследника, и он ясно понимал, к чему это приведет: мы станем прятаться в моем собственном доме, а ему периодически придется терпеть мои посещения спальни супруги. Я к такому готов не был, и продолжение рода меня не беспокоило: мой дорогой младший брат пару лет назад с благословения родителей женился, и у него уже был наследник, так что наша фамилия, как и титул отца, продолжат свое шествие через века, пусть и без моей помощи.  
– Михаэлис, позвольте мне нескромный вопрос, кем будущие супруги приходятся друг другу?  
Он гневно глянул на меня, и мне вновь показалось, что его глаза меняли оттенок все то время, что он отвечал:  
– Почему бы вам не поинтересоваться у милорда?  
– Полагаю, это очень щепетильная тема, по крайней мере, со мной он обсуждать ее вряд ли станет, – усмехнулся я, и дворецкий хмыкнул, отводя взгляд:  
– Вы сами сегодня говорили о моей верности милорду — почему я должен подвергать ее сомнению из-за праздного любопытства чужого милорду человека?  
– Я думал, вы сделаете это из нелюбви к леди Элизабет, – просто ответил я, внимательно следя за его реакцией на свои слова, и она оказалась именно той, которую я ожидал: на его лице проскользнуло удивление и на короткое мгновение даже проявилось что-то вроде страха.  
– Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – взяв себя в руки, ответил дворецкий. – Леди Элизабет...  
– Я говорил вам, вы слишком многое позволяете себе, – оборвал его я, не желая выслушивать его лживые оды к девушке, к которой он ревновал графа.  
– Я все еще не понимаю... – с расстановкой начал дворецкий, но я вновь прервал его:  
– Бросьте, Михаэлис. Быть может, вам удается провести леди Элизабет или других гостей этого особняка, просто потому что они даже не помышляют о самой возможности чего-то подобного, но меня, ввиду моего образа жизни, провести вам не удастся.  
– Если вы не желаете еще раз унижаться перед милордом, принося извинения, то вам следует прекратить даже думать о том, что вы подразумеваете под своими пространными рассуждениями.  
– О милорде я и слова не сказал, – покачал головой я, уже не обращая внимания ни на его тон, ни на вызывающий взгляд. Он защищался, и я его понимал и не осуждал — слишком уж часто я сам бывал в подобной ситуации в своей жизни. – Хотя, я был бы рад, если бы говорить было что — видит Бог, ему это жизненно необходимо. Ничего вульгарного, – добавил я, заметив негодующий взгляд дворецкого, – я говорю только о любви, которая согрела бы его сердце.  
Дворецкий на мои слова фыркнул и уставился перед собой, будто намеревался игнорировать меня, и сейчас я думал, что он вполне мог позволить себе это, учитывая все его предыдущее поведение. Но и дальше напирать я не собирался и отошел к книжным полкам, намереваясь в тишине дожидаться возвращения графа и его невесты, наслаждаясь остатками вина, но меня отвлек голос Михаэлиса:  
– Они кузены.  
Я улыбнулся, но не стал оборачиваться и демонстрировать улыбку. Все же он недолюбливал будущую супругу своего хозяина, и пусть все остальные предположения он не подтвердил вслух — подобного замечания было достаточно, чтобы посчитать, что я оказался прав. Дворецкий был влюблен в своего хозяина. Осталось выяснить, что чувствовал граф по отношению к своему слуге.  
– Милорд, кажется, не питает теплых чувств к кузине? – невинным тоном спросил я и услышал тихий смех, и все же решил обернуться, чтобы увидеть дворецкого в этот момент. Его в самом деле развеселил мой вопрос, но отчасти он казался удивленным.  
– Вы точно дичь, бегущая под заряженное ружье, – покачал головой Михаэлис. – Так и жаждете новой унизительной церемонии с извинениями перед милордом. И я бы с удовольствием взглянул на это, если бы речь не касалась милорда непосредственно. Обсуждать его — недостойно поведения дворецкого, – нахально улыбнулся Михаэлис и выразительно посмотрел в мои глаза.  
– Туше, – рассмеялся я. – Тем не менее, полагаю, ваши чувства не безответны — иной причины, почему он позволяет вам подобное поведение, я не вижу, – чуть улыбнулся я, но Михаэлис к этому времени вновь натянул непроницаемую маску.  
– Я не намерен подогревать ваши домыслы ни относительно милорда, ни относительно себя.  
– Домыслами это было бы, если бы я не видел ваших прикосновений к нему, – возразил я.  
– У вас весьма богатое воображение, милорд.  
– Вы и не представляете, – усмехнулся я, вглядываясь в его странные глаза, только теперь понимая, откуда могли пойти все те пугающие слухи о дворецком графа Фантомхайва — одного раздраженного взгляда кроваво-красных глаз было достаточно, чтобы разыгралось воображение, а если он еще и помогал графу улаживать дела, присутствовал при казнях и хоть как-то им способствовал... Что ж, совершенно ничего удивительного.  
В библиотеку вернулись граф с леди Элизабет, и на мгновение я даже расстроился, что не мог по достоинству оценить красоту девушки, а ведь она явно старалась быть привлекательной и желанной — пусть и для своего жениха, но никто не запретил бы мне полюбоваться ею. К тому же, вряд ли Фантомхайв замечал ее старания, а ведь он уже давно был в том возрасте, когда такую демонстрацию невозможно было не заметить — мой дорогой брат в возрасте графа без конца скользил взглядом по открытым плечам и глубоким декольте на званых вечерах, а после ублажал свое желание с молоденькими служанками в укромных местах, где их никто не мог увидеть. В поместье Фантомхайва наверняка имелась пара-тройка тех, кто мог бы сгодиться на эту роль — хотя бы та, что устроила погром в коридоре сегодня днем, но что-то настойчиво подсказывало мне, что графа не будоражили мысли о женском лоне.  
– Себастьян, подай миледи чай, – приказал граф и подвел леди Элизабет к дивану, предлагая сесть.  
– Да, господин, – дворецкий поклонился и вышел, забрав с собой поднос с оставленной мной чашкой чая.  
– Сиэль сказал, что вы прибыли из Франции по какому-то делу? – все тем же наивным тоном поинтересовалась леди Элизабет, посмотрев на меня, и я вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Да, у нас с милордом, как выяснилось, имеются общие интересы, а я давно не был в королевстве, и потому решил, что пора навестить родные места. С пользой, если позволите.  
– Мы с семьей не раз путешествовали во Францию. Мне там очень понравилось. Быть может, когда-нибудь мы с Сиэлем навестим вас? Да, Сиэль? Это было бы восхитительно!  
– Я буду только рад, – с улыбкой склонил голову я, искоса глянув на молчаливого, но взбешенного графа, поглаживающего перстень на большом пальце.  
– Увидим, – недовольно ответил он и посмотрел на часы, стоящие на каминной полке.  
Он куда-то торопился? Или чего-то ждал?..  
И тут я осознал, что меня смущало все это время: леди Элизабет прибыла одна — ни гувернантки, ни компаньонки при ней не было, что было не просто странно — это было верхом дерзости. И в то же самое мгновение она предстала для меня в совершенно ином свете: одна, в вызывающем наряде, в неположенное для визитов время в доме молодого человека, пусть даже он был ее женихом. Нежелание графа проводить время с ней стало еще понятней — удивительно, что он и вовсе не расторгнул помолвку, а, кажется, даже собирался сочетаться с ней браком. Неужели он думал, что это не отразится на его репутации в обществе? Репутация отца все еще работала на него, но все же — связать себя с подобной особой?.. Неужели граф был чем-то обязан ее родителям? И почему ее родители позволяли подобному случаться и до сих пор не вышколили ее?  
Уж лучше бы граф предавался плотским утехам со своим дворецким — это укрыть от посторонних глаз было бы куда проще брака с безнравственной девицей.  
Михаэлис вернулся с новой порцией чая и подал его леди Элизабет, а я с интересом наблюдал за ним в этот момент: он все делал с холодной учтивостью и почти отрешенностью, но я не мог прогнать мысленную картину, как он с таким же услужливым видом выливал чай ей на голову. Для него, пожалуй, знание, во что граф втягивал себя намерением жениться на леди Элизабет, и вовсе было мукой. И ведь мало того, что ее репутация уже была подпорчена — она может продолжить в том же духе и после замужества, если граф не пресечет это.  
Михаэлис, поставив поднос на стол у выхода из библиотеки, вернулся на свое место подле графа и уставился на его макушку, будто пес, ожидавший, когда о нем вспомнят и приласкают. Кажется, я начал проникаться к нему симпатией и жалостью...  
– И надолго вы задержитесь в Великобритании? – напомнила о себе леди Элизабет, и я невольно отметил, как Михаэлис чуть наморщил нос — похоже, даже ее голос раздражал его.  
– Не могу этого знать, миледи, но надеюсь, что не буду стеснять милорда своим присутствием слишком долго.  
– Я ведь сказал, вы можете оставаться здесь так долго, как пожелаете, – отмахнулся граф.  
– Тогда, быть может, вы посетите нас как-нибудь? – оживилась леди Элизабет. – Я попрошу родителей пригласить вас на ужин, быть может, и мой брат Эдвард будет присутствовать — он очень хороший, он вам понравится, – улыбнулась она, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с предложением, надеясь, что ее родители откажутся от затеи, и мне не придется посещать особняк Мидфордов. Я был не против взглянуть на родителей, под чьей опекой выросла такая чудная дочь, но не был уверен, что желал, чтобы это посещение мне потом припоминали еще долгие годы.  
Во входную дверь постучали, и дворецкий покинул свой пост за спиной графа едва ли не пружинящей походкой, и я не мог не задаться вопросом, что же его так обрадовало. Граф, к моему удивлению, тоже выглядел воодушевленным и нетерпеливо поглядывал в проход между библиотекой и холлом, будто ожидал приятных вестей от прибывшего. Леди Элизабет ничего этого не видела, с упоением рассказывая мне о местной оранжерее, которая, по ее словам, была любимым местом в этом доме. Уверен, граф будет только счастлив, если она после замужества будет проводить там большую часть своего дня. А радости дворецкого наверняка и вовсе не будет предела.  
Михаэлис вернулся в библиотеку один, но с письмом в руке, которое он незамедлительно вручил леди Элизабет.  
– Мисс Паула ожидает вас в холле, миледи, – елейным голосом произнес дворецкий и вернулся на свое место рядом с графом.  
Леди Элизабет вскрыла письмо и быстро заскользила взглядом по строкам — то, что там было написано, заставило ее слегка покраснеть, что немало позабавило меня. Как ни странно, но ее еще можно было чем-то смутить.  
– Прошу прощения, – она поднялась с дивана, и граф встал следом. – Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, милорд, – она посмотрела на меня, и я подошел ближе, поцеловав тыльную сторону ее ладони:  
– Было честью встретиться с вами, миледи.  
Честью это, конечно же, не было. Я бы вообще предпочел не знакомиться с ней, да обстоятельства вынудили.  
Граф предложил проводить леди Элизабет до кареты, и дворецкий последовал за ними, а я остался один в библиотеке, оглядывая ее убранство и останавливаясь взглядом на часах на каминной полке. День еще не завершился, а сколько открытий...  
Но на этом они и закончились: граф после отъезда леди Элизабет извинился и, несомненно, вернулся к чтению привезенных мной документов, а я остался коротать время за книгой до самого ужина, но чтение не шло, и я в конце концов отложил книгу, задумавшись о том, что успел выяснить об этом доме и его обитателях.  
Быть может, граф пытался изобразить благородство, женившись на своей строптивой кузине? Сомнительно, что с подобной репутацией она найдет себе в партию супруга его ранга, а его вряд ли высоко ценили в высших кругах — наверняка, почти все знали, чем он занимался, и это не добавляло ему очков в обществе. А если он и в самом деле жил уединенно, то его могло и не заботить, как он выглядел, будучи женат на девушке с сомнительной репутацией. Но она все же раздражала его — именно раздражала, до гневных взглядов и недовольного тона. Возможно, он просто считал ее недалекой, каковой она, судя по всему, и являлась, раз не понимала, как выглядели подобные ее приезды. Если все это было правдой, мне было жаль графа — ему всего шестнадцать, а он уже отрешился от всего с совершенно нездоровым смирением. В его же интересах ответить на чувства дворецкого, если этого еще не произошло, чтобы хотя бы познать радость быть любимым, счастливым. Леди Элизабет тоже могла бы полюбить его, но даже прикосновения дворецкого не злили графа, в отличие от одного лишь ее присутствия...  
Ужинали мы в неуютном молчании. Похоже, Фантомхайву понадобится время, чтобы принять тот факт, что его отец не был таким преданным короне, как и вообще кому бы то ни было, за исключением самого себя. Наверное, это и в самом деле больно — осознавать, что тот, кем ты всю жизнь восхищался, кого ставил на пьедестал, кого боготворил, был совсем не тем, за кого себя выдавал. Что, если окажется, что я забрал то единственное, что оставалось светлого в жизни графа? Что он считал непоколебимым и неизменным, но единственно верным, на что нужно было равняться?..  
Никогда прежде я не чувствовал себя таким мерзавцем, как в этот вечер. И даже оправдания, что он, рано или поздно, узнал бы правду, что, возможно, я даже сделал ему одолжение, потому что не позволил всему этому увидеть свет, что все же лучше знать правду, чем жить в неведении, не помогали.   
Граф даже ради приличия не остался в моем обществе после ужина, но я не винил его. К тому же, я и сам не очень желал его общества — оно беспокоило своей мрачностью и напряжением, а подобное никогда не сказывалось положительно на моем сне.  
Дамьян дожидался меня в гардеробной, и я поспешил к его волшебным рукам, прогонявшим все неприятные мысли и эмоции одними лишь прикосновениями.  
– Как прошел остаток дня? – тихо спросил он, скользнув ладонями под ночную рубашку и проводя ими по обнаженной спине вверх до самых плеч.  
– Насыщенно, но говорить об этом готов только в постели, – я выразительно посмотрел на него через плечо, и Дамьян обнял меня, прижимаясь к спине и легко поцеловав в основание шеи.  
– Я приду позже, если ты к тому времени не уснешь, – чуть улыбнулся он.  
– Графу известно о нас, как и его дворецкому, – произнес я, и Дамьян вскинул брови, замерев. – Так что не знаю, есть ли тебе смысл делать вид, будто ты спишь в своей комнате.  
– Он просто знает или готов принять, что нечто подобное происходит под его крышей? – уточнил Дамьян.  
– На этот вопрос ответа у меня нет, – покачал головой я и устроился затылком на его плече, прикрывая веки.  
– Все же я лучше прокрадусь к тебе чуть позже, – задумчиво пробормотал он, лаская мои бедра.  
– Тогда поскорей осуществляй свой замысел, – проворчал я, и Дамьян усмехнулся, коротко поцеловав меня под ухом и выпуская из объятий.  
– Я скоро приду. Не усни. Мне есть, что тебе рассказать, – заговорщицким шепотом закончил он, и я простонал, встречая его взгляд:  
– Ты нарочно это сказал?  
– Конечно, – усмехнулся Дамьян, отступая к двери. – Не усни.  
– Постараюсь, – вздохнул я и побрел в спальню с твердым намерением дождаться его и отомстить за подобную выходку.


	3. Chapter 3

Дамьян проскользнул в мою спальню только спустя полтора часа, и я недовольно посмотрел на него, откладывая книгу, за которой коротал время.  
– Почему так долго?  
– В этом поместье слуги не торопятся завершать день. Ты снова читаешь ее? – усмехнулся Дамьян, увидев обложку «Портрета Дориана Грея».  
– Как не перечитывать лучшее произведение современной английской литературы? – улыбнулся я, отгибая край одеяла и приглашая Дамьяна присоединиться ко мне. – В следующий раз не заставляй меня так долго ждать тебя.  
– Я хотел прийти раньше, но встретил дворецкого — пришлось изображать, что меня мучает жажда, – пояснил Дамьян и пододвинулся ближе, укладываясь рядом и вытягивая шею в сторону моего лица, с явным намерением поцеловать, но я отстранился.  
– А он куда направлялся?  
– К себе, полагаю, – чуть нахмурился Дамьян и снова посмотрел на мои губы, но я вновь увернулся, когда он попытался поцеловать. Дамьян встретил мой взгляд и недовольно поджал губы, но я не намеревался так просто сдаваться и сел в постели в ответ на его очередную попытку. Он не торопился сесть рядом или спросить, почему я так себя вел — просто продолжал молча лежать в кровати, но я совершенно отчетливо чувствовал его взгляд на себе.  
– Милорд недоволен? – с прохладцей спросил он в конце концов, даже не пытаясь изобразить учтивость слуги.  
– Да, милорд недоволен, – подтвердил я легким игривым тоном.  
Последовала пауза, после которой Дамьян пододвинулся ближе и приобнял меня, поцеловав в плечо.  
– И чем же милорд недоволен? – куда более мягким голосом спросил он, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Ты обещал рассказать мне что-то.  
Дамьян усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
– И поэтому мне запрещено целовать тебя?  
– Да, потому что мне начинает казаться, что ты обманом заставил дожидаться тебя и только для того, чтобы получить меня в свое полное распоряжение.  
Дамьян рассмеялся и надавил на мою грудь, заставляя лечь обратно и седлая мои бедра — я только собрался возмутиться, как он подал голос:  
– Слуги говорят, что дворецкий не подпускает их к графу — буквально и фигурально, Михаэлис даже готовит ему сам.  
– В самом деле? – удивился я, следя за руками Дамьяна, расстегивающими пуговицы на моей рубашке.  
– Да, – кивнул Дамьян, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Сегодняшний ужин для вас приготовил Михаэлис. Еще говорят, что он постоянно сопровождает графа, во всех его поездках, даже когда тот расследует дела.  
– Это мы знали.  
– Еще, что так, как граф доверяет дворецкому, он не доверяет больше никому.  
– Слуги случайно не говорили, граф не доверяет ему свое тело? – усмехнулся я, и Дамьян с улыбкой посмотрел в мои глаза:  
– Дворецкий помогает ему принимать ванну.  
– Ты шутишь? – вскинул брови я, но Дамьян отрицательно покачал головой. – Это уже любопытно, – улыбнулся я.  
Дамьян часто присутствовал во время моего приема ванны — я долго и кропотливо создавал себе репутацию совершенно беспомощного человека, когда дело доходило до купания, потому теперь мы могли без лишних подозрений находиться в обществе друг друга в такие моменты. Мне нравилось видеть его взгляды, ласкающие мою обнаженную кожу, к которым чаще всего присоединялись и его руки, но на этом необходимость его присутствия заканчивалась, и граф тоже уже был далеко не ребенком, которому была нужна помощь в столь личном процессе. Так зачем же дворецкий присутствовал при этом?  
– Ты так считаешь? – хмыкнул Дамьян, опускаясь ниже по моим бедрам, вместе с тем снимая с меня ночные штаны. – Думаешь, есть что-то странное в том, что слуга помогает господину с приемом ванны? – невинным тоном поинтересовался он, и я улыбнулся, разглядывая его лицо с таким же, как и тон, выражением на нем. – Помню, как впервые увидел тебя обнаженным, – неожиданно добавил он и встретил мой взгляд, оглаживая ладонями мои бедра. – Незабываемое зрелище. Столько лет прошло, а у меня перед глазами настолько ясное воспоминание, как будто все случилось только вчера: ты, бросив в мою сторону чуть смущенный взгляд, скидываешь с плеч халат, и моему взору открывается вид на твое безупречное тело. Ты был таким стыдливым — не чета себе нынешнему, – Дамьян окинул взглядом мою наготу и задорно улыбнулся.  
– Всю свою стыдливость я отдал тебе вместе с невинностью.  
– И я рад быть избранным, – прошептал он и склонился надо мной для чувственного поцелуя, но как бы мне ни хотелось продолжить, я завершил поцелуй.  
– А о леди Элизабет, невесте графа, слуги ничего не говорили? – поинтересовался я, садясь и послушно снимая с себя рубашку, когда Дамьян потянул ее с моих плеч.  
– Говорили, – согласился он, вновь заставляя меня лечь. – Граф не торопится посещать ее в доме родителей, а потому будущая графиня прибегает к подобным методам, как сегодня. Граф общается с ней вынужденно и каждый раз встречает ее с мукой на лице, – улыбнулся Дамьян.  
– Он даже не пытается это скрыть, – усмехнулся я, вспоминая лицо графа, когда Михаэлис сообщил ему о приезде леди Элизабет. – Как и его дворецкий.  
– Он ревнует?  
– И весьма сильно, судя по тому, что я наблюдал сегодня, – кивнул я, глядя, как Дамьян снимает с себя рубашку. – Нам все это только на руку — не желаю, чтобы граф использовал свое знание о наших с тобой отношениях и воспрепятствовал возвращению во Францию. Думаю, он может пойти на это, тем более после того, как узнает причину нашего здесь пребывания.  
– Он все же согласился помочь?  
– Полагаю, ему интересно, что я намерен найти, – хмыкнул я.  
– Ты коварен, – довольно улыбнулся Дамьян, вновь склоняясь надо мной, и в этот раз я не намеревался останавливать его, с удовольствием окунаясь в ласку его рук и губ, вдруг подумав, что мне стоило ценить подобные моменты больше — я не представлял, чем для нас с Дамьяном закончится это путешествие, быть может, граф действительно изменит свое мнение и не позволит так просто покинуть Великобританию. И даже пусть у меня имелись знакомства, которые могли бы помочь, все время разбирательств мы с Дамьяном наверняка будем разлучены.  
Близость от подобных мыслей была приправлена горчинкой, и потому каждое мое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй и ласка губ были наполнены чувством, будто я был рядом с ним в последний раз, и мне безумно хотелось, чтобы она была незабываема и для Дамьяна.  
Я устроил голову на его бедре и медленно ласкал его голень ладонью, смакуя ощущения неги и легкой усталости — тревожные мысли оставили меня, пусть, возможно, только на время, но я не торопился возвращаться в настоящий мир, где было что-то, кроме нас с Дамьяном.  
– Что на тебя нашло? – Дамьян положил ладонь на мою щеку, и я раскрыл веки, встречая его взгляд. – Ты нечасто радуешь меня своими губами, – пояснил он, когда я вопрошающе приподнял брови.  
Я повернул голову и поцеловал его в центр ладони.  
– Я исправлюсь, – пообещал я, вновь прижимаясь щекой к его ладони, и чуть улыбнулся. – Пожалуй, я просто соскучился по этому — по нам — за время путешествия, – пожал плечами я, – и по возможности, не торопясь, наслаждаться друг другом. Не думал, что это окажется самым сложным испытанием нашего путешествия, – усмехнулся я, но мысли, мучавшие меня до этого, вновь наполнили голову, и я вздохнул. – Мне не стоило брать тебя с собой. Если граф что-то предпримет...  
– У нас есть выход, – возразил Дамьян, но я покачал головой, едва поняв, что он имел в виду:  
– Не хочу опускаться до этого. И это опасно.  
– Тогда это сделаю я, – заявил он, и я внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, понимая, что он совершенно не шутил.  
– Я надеюсь, что необходимости не будет, – со слабой надеждой в голосе произнес я и поцеловал кожу его бедра.  
– Но если она все же возникнет...  
– Я сделаю это, – прервал его я, вновь встречая его взгляд. – Не позволю тебе брать на себя такую ношу.  
– Раймонд...  
– Нет, Дамьян. Я клянусь, если граф решит нарушить свое слово, я испробую все варианты, но этот будет самым последним. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что подобный подход как-то отражает мое отношение к тебе? – тихо спросил я, садясь и перемещаясь на кровати, устраивая голову на своих сложенных руках на груди Дамьяна.  
Он улыбнулся и провел ладонями по моим волосам.  
– Если я в чем-то и уверен, так это в твоих чувствах, – заверил он и поднял голову, увлекая меня в поцелуй.  
Я уснул в его объятиях, но ко времени, когда проснулся утром, не обнаружил его рядом, что было совершенно обычным для нас. Я питал исключительную нелюбовь к ранним утрам, но Дамьян в силу привычки просыпался с рассветом, даже когда не было необходимости прятаться от посторонних и изображать, будто всю ночь провел в своей комнате в крыле для слуг.  
Вставать и начинать новый день совершенно не хотелось — я сомневался, что ее величество снизойдет до ответа, а, тем более, самой услуги в тот же миг, как прочтет письмо, и это означало еще один бесцельный день в ожидании в обществе угрюмого графа, и я уже раздумывал взять лошадь и прогуляться по окрестностям верхом, и даже ненастная погода не казалась слишком весомым аргументом для отказа. Все лучше холодных взглядов и ледяного тона Фантомхайва. Конечно, я все еще намеревался выяснить, насколько они с дворецким были близки, но проводить время в компании графа больше необходимого не было никакого желания — к завтраку я спускался с внутренней готовностью к колким взглядам и пренебрежительным комментариям, и даже присутствие Дамьяна во время утреннего туалета никак не помогло поднять настроение до приемлемого.  
– Прошу прощения за опоздание, – бесстрастно извинился я, входя в столовую, где за длинным обеденным столом сидел граф. Перед ним лежала утренняя газета, но он либо уже потерял к ней интерес, либо даже не открывал, неторопливо завтракая и меланхолично разглядывая содержимое тарелки — как и положено аристократу. Неподалеку от него стоял дворецкий, мечтательным взглядом взирающий на пейзаж за окнами столовой, но тут же изобразивший собранность, заприметив меня.  
– Неважно себя чувствуете? – неожиданно тихо и будто даже смущенно, спросил граф.  
– Просто не люблю ранние пробуждения — обычно и вовсе пропускаю завтрак, – ответил я, подходя к буфетному столу, с удивлением отмечая наличие круассанов и кофейника. Неужели дворецкий постарался для меня лично?  
– Предпочтете кофе или чай, милорд?  
– Кофе, – кивнул я, положив круассан на тарелку и подходя к обеденному столу.  
Михаэлис поставил передо мной чашку с кофе, и я не сдержал восхищенный вздох — один только аромат бодрил, а его вкус, едва я попробовал кофе, растекся теплым удовольствием от внутренностей по всему телу. Кажется, прежде я не пил такого изумительного напитка.  
– Кофе великолепен. Лучший из того, что я когда-либо пробовал.  
– Благодарю, милорд, – учтиво поклонился Михаэлис и польщенно улыбнулся.  
– Я намерен совершить прогулку после завтрака — вы не составите мне компанию? – предложил граф, и настроение, едва поднявшееся после замечательного кофе, тут же испортилось.  
– Буду рад, – улыбнулся я, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы улыбка вышла естественной. А ведь я надеялся, что он снова углубится в чтение документов и позволит мне побыть в тишине и покое. – Я позаимствовал книгу из вашей библиотеки, – начал я, надеясь хотя бы во время завтрака не думать о предстоящей прогулке в обществе графа. – «Портрет Дориана Грея».  
– Не ожидали увидеть что-то подобное на книжных полках этого поместья? – усмехнулся граф.  
– Я не пытался оскорбить вас, милорд...  
– При других обстоятельствах я бы нашел бульварные ужасы интересным жанром, если бы не сталкивался с нечто похожим в этой жизни так часто. Пожалуй, я мог бы и писать что-то подобное при других обстоятельствах, не так ли, Себастьян? – хмыкнул он, и я молча сделал глоток кофе, посмотрев на дворецкого, почтительно склонившего голову:  
– Не сомневаюсь, господин.  
Что же, интересно, приходилось расследовать графу, если он мог бы писать дешевые кровавые истории?  
– Тем не менее, поучительным историям есть место в этом поместье, милорд, можете быть уверены, – добавил граф.  
– Я и не сомневался, милорд, – кивнул я.  
Граф явно удовлетворился моим ответом и до конца завтрака мы не обмолвились и словом. К моему удивлению, настроение графа, как и его поведение, разительно отличались от того, чему я был свидетелем вчера — он казался совершенно иным человеком, будто его подменили, и так было и во время прогулки: вся надменность и уверенность будто разом из него исчезли, сменяясь стеснительностью и скованностью.  
– Как давно ваш камердинер служит вам? – внезапно поинтересовался граф, устремив взгляд в конец аллеи.  
– Шесть или семь лет, пожалуй, – чуть нахмурился я, пытаясь вспомнить, когда Дамьян приступил к обязанностям. – До этого он был лакеем в нашем доме.  
– И как давно вы с ним?.. – граф не закончил, но и не стал извиняться за свой вопрос, явно ожидая ответа.  
– Граф Фантомхайв, – замедлил шаг я, – если это попытка угрозы...  
– Нет, что вы, нет, – прервал меня граф, будто даже извиняющимся тоном. – Я вовсе не намеревался... Мне любопытно, если позволите подобное выражение, – неловко усмехнулся он, всего мгновение глядя в мои глаза.  
Он последовал вперед, и я нагнал его, секунду разглядывая его спину, пытаясь понять причину такой резкой перемены в поведении. Что могло изменить его всего за одну ночь? Я будто совсем с другим человеком провел вчера весь вечер...  
– Это не та тема разговора, что часто обсуждается в обществе, – добавил он. – Но я предпочитаю знать о людях и их поведении как можно больше — это... может быть полезно, – легко пожал плечами он.  
– Считаете, такие, как я или Дамьян, могут стать причиной очередного вашего расследования?  
– Люди совершают ужасные поступки, но не всегда их причина так же ужасна — порой за ними стоят весьма сильные и яркие чувства, пусть они мне и чужды. Вы настаиваете, что это больше, чем прихоть — прежде я даже и не задумывался, что нечто подобное возможно. Впредь такой ошибки я не допущу.  
– Не знаю, чем могу быть полезен, – все еще удивляясь его странному поведению и теме разговора, ответил я. – Не уверен, что это хоть сколько-нибудь отличается от привычных всем чувств между двумя людьми.  
– Полагаете?  
– Из того, что я наблюдал в своей жизни, – кивнул я. – Так что вам, возможно, будет достаточно и собственных чувств по отношению к будущей супруге, чтобы судить, – добавил я, надеясь отвести разговор подальше от меня и Дамьяна, к тому же, это было неплохой возможностью поговорить о самом графе.  
– Боюсь, это не совсем те чувства, из-за которых совершаются безумные поступки, – невесело усмехнулся граф, а я подумал, что ненависть к будущей графине вполне могла бы стать причиной ее скоропостижной кончины, учитывая горячий нрав жениха. – Наш брак с леди Элизабет устроен по решению наших родителей уже очень давно.  
– Мои родители тоже пытались устроить мой брак, – улыбнулся я, вспоминая, чего мне стоило избавиться от навязываемой семейной жизни.  
– И вы пошли против воли собственных родителей? – удивился граф.  
– Ни в коем случае, – усмехнулся я, – это было бы крайне неуважительно. Ее родители пошли против воли моих. Я имел неосторожность познакомить мою нареченную с моим давним другом, наследником титула маркиза, но причиной расторжения помолвки, конечно же, было не то, что я стою на ступени ниже и наследую всего лишь графский титул — они полюбили друг друга, и никто не решился встать на пути двух любящих сердец.  
Граф подозрительно посмотрел на меня, и я усмехнулся, пожав плечами:  
– Наш брак с ней в любом случае не был бы счастливым. И я нашел ей прекрасную партию взамен своей скромной персоны.  
– Весьма изящный выход из ситуации, – тихо произнес граф.  
– Не я его выдумал, и, наверняка, не я буду последним, кто им воспользуется, – многозначительным тоном ответил я, но граф только вздохнул, глядя себе под ноги.  
– Пожалуй, вы правы. Ваши родители не пытались вновь устроить ваш брак?  
– Думаю, они поняли, кто был причиной расторжения предыдущей помолвки, а потому не стали тратить время на меня, решив, что куда больше шансов устроить жизнь моего младшего брата.  
– И вы теперь свободны, – вновь вздохнул он, будто одна только мысль о собственной помолвке удручала его.  
– Я не чувствую себя свободным, милорд, – чуть улыбнулся я. – Не то чтобы это тяготило меня.  
– Я вас понимаю.  
Он понимал меня, вот как? И понимание, как мне представлялось, никакого отношения к чувствам к леди Элизабет не имело. Жаль этот разговор не состоялся в библиотеке или гостевой комнате, в присутствии дворецкого — его бы наверняка порадовали эти слова. С другой стороны, понятно, почему граф предложил совместную прогулку, а не беседу в библиотеке, раз его первым вопросом был вопрос о моих отношениях с Дамьяном. Я уже отмел мысль, что он пытался найти рычаги для дальнейшего давления — он и без того знал предостаточно, чтобы одним письмом потопить меня.  
– Михаэлис...  
– Он снова что-то сделал не так? – усмехнулся граф, и мне показалось, что он в самом деле веселился, задавая вопрос.  
– Нет, но не могу не заметить, что вы весьма лояльны к нему — этому есть какая-то особая причина? Никогда прежде не встречал подобных отношений между хозяином и слугой.  
– Он появился в момент, когда я отчаянно нуждался в помощи, и я никогда этого не забуду, – чуть нахмурился граф, глядя перед собой. – Мы многое пережили вместе, и я могу с уверенностью сказать, что существа ближе в этом мире для меня нет.  
– Ему повезло служить такому благодарному хозяину.  
Граф рассмеялся и встретил мой взгляд, замедляя шаг:  
– Я не благодарен ему — я обязан ему, и однажды мне придется отдать долг. Иногда я хочу, чтобы этот день поскорей настал, а иногда надеюсь, что Себастьян никогда не попросит плату, – он покачал головой, вновь нахмурившись, будто прогонял непрошеные мысли, и перевел взгляд на аллею, грустно улыбаясь.  
– Даже слуга с его воспитанием вряд ли станет требовать что-то сверх меры от настолько снисходительного к нему хозяина.  
Граф фыркнул:  
– Вы не знаете Себастьяна так, как его знаю я. Полагаю, то же можете сказать и вы о своем камердинере. Простите, я никак не могу перестать думать о том, как это происходит, – оживленно продолжил он. – Вы нашли его привлекательным? Или сначала близко узнали его и только после этого поняли, что находите его привлекательным?  
– Я не уверен в ответе, милорд, – усмехнулся я, заложив руки за спину. – Это было так давно, и я настолько привык к пониманию, что он всегда рядом, что уже и не помню, как было прежде. Хотя почти наверняка я сначала посчитал его миловидным, а позже — узнал его.  
– И вас это... не встревожило? – удивился граф.  
– Пожалуй, поначалу я считал это юношеской горячностью — я ведь не понаслышке знаком с тем, что происходит в школах для мальчиков, но много позже я понял, что все гораздо серьезней.  
– И вас это устроило?  
– Я не нашел причин, почему это должно было меня беспокоить, – чуть улыбнулся я. – Зная, что практически все мои знакомые по школе так или иначе были частью подобных отношений, я изначально не увидел в этом ничего необычного, пусть и был осведомлен о том, что мне положено жениться на достойной леди и продолжить славную традицию нести имя нашей семьи сквозь века. Я знаю тех, кто живет подобной жизнью, кто неверен своим супругам, кому приходится скрываться под крышей собственного дома, но я никогда бы не смог так жить, хотя и не осуждаю их. К тому же, они мало отличаются от многих других мужчин в браке.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – нахмурился граф.  
– Милорд, далеко не все мужчины чтут святость брака, – снисходительно улыбнулся я, – вне зависимости от того, женщины или мужчины становятся причиной предательства их брачных клятв.  
Ему определенно не хватало взрослого друга, да просто общества мужчин — подобные мелочи жизни он должен был узнать от окружения отца и собственных друзей, и тогда сейчас он бы не выглядел таким смущенным и сбитым с толку.  
– Мне сложно в это поверить.  
– Даже после того, что вы узнали о собственном отце? – удивился я.  
– Вы ведь не пытаетесь на что-то намекнуть? – в одно мгновение ощетинился граф.  
– Я лишь имел в виду, что даже самые близкие нам люди могут хранить секреты, и кто знает, что это могут быть за секреты. – Граф задумчиво хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, а я вспомнил его слова о Михаэлисе и не смог промолчать: – Взять хотя бы вашего дворецкого. – Фантомхайв странно покосился на меня, но я продолжил: – Он хранит не только ваши тайны, но и свои собственные.  
– Вам известно о нем что-то, что мне следует знать?  
– Вам лучше поинтересоваться у него самого, – улыбнулся я. – Я не вправе говорить о чем-то подобном за его спиной.  
– Теперь меня снедает любопытство, – граф обернулся и посмотрел на поместье.  
– Не посмею задерживать вас, – я указал в сторону поместья, и граф на секунду встретил мой взгляд, но вновь посмотрел на особняк, явно разрываясь между правилами приличия и желанием допросить дворецкого.  
– Не хочу показаться самоуверенным, но весьма сомнительно, что вы можете знать что-то о Себастьяне, чего не знаю я, – граф решительно отвернулся от поместья, и мы продолжили нашу прогулку.  
– Быть может, я ошибаюсь — я сделал выводы на основе собственных наблюдений за время нахождения здесь, и, вполне возможно, этого времени недостаточно, и мои выводы поспешны.  
– Поспешные выводы весьма часто ставят в неловкое положение, – нравоучительным тоном произнес он. – Себастьян отправил письмо ее величеству, как я и обещал, – тут же сменил тему граф. – Полагаю, нам остается только ждать, и я не могу сказать, сколько потребуется времени — уверен, ее величество удивит моя просьба, я никогда ничего не просил у нее; ни у кого не просил. Вся ситуация весьма необычна для меня, и я надеюсь на ваши разъяснения, когда мы получим документы и вы найдете в них то, что ищите. Как я понял, мой отец — не единственный предмет ваших изысканий, и далеко не всегда интересующие вас люди из высшего общества?  
– Вы поняли верно, – кивнул я. – Вы выяснили что-то еще?  
– Только то, что вы всегда нацелены на всевозможные документы, вплоть до личных дневников, но я так и не выяснил, зачем вам все это, если вы не используете знания для обогащения или потопления тех, чьи секреты добываете.  
– Я тешу себя надеждой, что делаю это для высшего блага, – натянуто улыбнулся я, подавляя вздох облегчения — меня совсем не радовала перспектива его полной осведомленности о моей деятельности. Любой другой на его месте не вызвал бы у меня опасений, но с графом все было иначе: я мог бы быть спокоен, если бы он посчитал меня безумцем, но ведь был и другой возможный исход, и тогда кто знал наверняка, чем это могло бы обернуться?  
– Вам все же придется объясниться, – повторил граф, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько он был серьезен.  
– Я постараюсь ответить на все интересующие вас вопросы, милорд, – заверил я.  
Объясняться мне в самом деле придется, особенно, если я все же найду то, что ищу, и я надеялся если не на понимание, то на здравый смысл графа, хотя вряд ли он не посчитает меня умалишенным. С другой стороны, подобный вариант был даже предпочтительней — он мог бы отпустить меня без дальнейших расспросов, пусть наверняка и не спустит мне мой поступок. Но все это случится, только если я найду, что ищу.  
Мы повернули обратно к особняку, когда увидели карету, приближающуюся к парадному входу, и настроение графа в одно мгновение изменилось: он вновь помрачнел, а в каждом его движении стала заметна резкость — вероятно, он решил, что визитер его не обрадует, и я ненароком подумал, что в его мыслях была леди Элизабет.  
Подобное отношение к невесте забавляло меня — особенно, учитывая, что рассказал мне Дамьян, что я наблюдал в поведении Михаэлиса и о чем граф расспрашивал меня во время этой прогулки. Все сводилось к тому, что леди Элизабет была лишней в этом доме, вот только граф не решался сказать ей об этом. Пожалуй, на месте будущей графини, я был бы счастлив и тому, что он все еще звал ее своей невестой и намеревался жениться, и даже если она узнает обо всем, что ей предстояло узнать о будущем супруге, ей стоило молча принять это и совершенно точно не пытаться расстроить брак. Но все это произошло бы только в том случае, если бы она была умной, но на это не приходилось надеяться — графу стоило подумать об этом и о том, что случится, если она вдруг пожелает говорить о своем разбитом сердце и разрушенных надеждах во всеуслышание.  
– Господин, мистер Грей и мистер Фиппс ожидают вас в кабинете, – сообщил Михаэлис, стоило нам войти в особняк.  
– Возможно, мы узнаем ответ ее величества гораздо раньше, чем я предполагал, – посмотрел на меня граф. – Прошу меня извинить, – добавил он и направился в свой кабинет вместе с дворецким, и я, наконец, получил возможность побыть наедине с собой, не утруждая себя размышлениями о том, что имел в виду граф.  
Его неосведомленность о моей деятельности, пожалуй, даже удивила меня — конечно, я делал все, чтобы никому не стало известно, чем я занимался, но никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным, к тому же, Фантомхайв слыл королевской ищейкой, пусть я все еще сомневался, что он способен расследовать хоть что-то, кроме пропажи пирожных.  
– Милорд, – послышался голос дворецкого, и я обернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Граф Фантомхайв просил передать, что ему придется вернуться к работе. Он приносит свои извинения.  
– Конечно, – кивнул я. – О, и Михаэлис, – окликнул его я, едва он собрался откланяться, – в моей гардеробной стоит бюро, но я не видел там бумаги — вас не затруднит принести ее и конверты? Я хотел бы написать пару писем.  
– Как пожелаете, милорд, – поклонился Михаэлис и вышел из библиотеки, и я последовал вслед за ним, но направился к своим покоям.  
Если я хотел получить защиту в случае смены настроения графа, мне следовало заручиться поддержкой друзей как можно скорей.


	4. Chapter 4

Аристократия — это тот класс людей, который никогда никуда не спешил, который извинялся за опоздание с ленцой, а по большому счету и вовсе считал, что никогда никуда не опаздывал, но королевские особы были еще выше подобных взглядов. Они жили для того, чтобы их ждали, и, конечно же, все должны были испытывать благодарность за ожидание, ведь, сколько бы оно ни длилось, оно должно было окончиться снисходительным вниманием или появлением королевской особы.  
Конечно, я подозревал, что граф Фантомхайв не стоял первым в списке особо важных персон для ее величества, но он, кажется, вообще не входил в этот список. Только ее ответа мы ждали целую неделю, и пусть в своем письме она пообещала удовлетворить просьбу графа как можно скорей, шла уже третья неделя ожидания. Хотелось бы верить, что все это время было потрачено на то, чтобы найти в королевских архивах и собрать воедино все связанное с Винсентом Фантомхайвом, но скорее всего причина была в другом. Королевские особы не знают спешки. Даже в таких делах, как распоряжение или приказ.  
Не то чтобы я провел это время без пользы. Я каждый день брал лошадь для длительных прогулок, что, по заверениям Дамьяна, положительно отразилось на моем внешнем виде, будто бы я даже под солнцем юга Франции и соленым воздухом моря не казался ему таким пышущим здоровьем. Я был польщен, а Дамьян был рад.   
Помимо поправки здоровья, я получил ответы на свои письма, и все мои дорогие друзья согласились вступиться за меня и очистить мое имя, если в этом будет необходимость, в чем я уже искренне сомневался. Граф, за исключением времени, которое он проводил за самообразованием и расследованием, назначенным ему королевой, часто составлял мне компанию и уже казался весьма расположенным ко мне. Вероятно, ему все же недоставало друга, и он, к моему удивлению, увидел его во мне. Полторы недели назад он даже устроил ради меня охоту, и хотя я не был большим поклонником данного вида спорта, я был польщен. Кроме того, его пожелание позволило мне наблюдать весьма интересные сцены, развернувшиеся между ним и его дворецким. Михаэлис действительно не отходил от своего хозяина ни на шаг — даже во время охоты сопровождал его и помогал ему с перезарядкой ружья вместо подручного, но что еще занимательней, он позволял себе колкие комментарии относительно стрельбы графа, а в какой-то момент и вовсе помог ему прицелиться. Выглядело это чрезвычайно занятно, а реакция графа, который вместо возражений и острастки забывшегося дворецкого смущенно зарделся, еще больше развеселила меня.  
Их отношения явно развивались — пусть они не показывали многого, но вот такие моменты, когда Михаэлис позволял себе больше едва заметных прикосновений, говорили сами за себя. Последние он тоже не забывал, и я то и дело наблюдал, как его пальцы скользят по щеке графа или невесомо проводят по тонкой шее, или по-хозяйски поправляют прическу, и если еще в самый первый мой день в поместье граф не обращал внимания на подобную мимолетную ласку, то теперь каждый раз своим видом или взглядом давал понять, что замечал проделки дворецкого. Он определенно испытывал неловкость, даже когда не подозревал, что и я обратил внимание на прикосновение, но все же он получал от происходящего удовольствие — это было видно ничуть не хуже его стесненности. Дворецкий тоже подмечал его реакцию, и она его безусловно радовала, и теперь, когда он стоял подле своего хозяина, вместо тоски в его глазах была нежность, которую он даже не пытался скрыть — по крайней мере, в моем присутствии. Но о подобной демонстрации чувств не было и речи, когда наше скромное общество разбавляла невеста графа.  
О, как их обоих раздражали визиты леди Элизабет! Граф отчаянно старался изобразить меланхолию и скуку, наверняка не желая показаться хоть сколько-нибудь воодушевленным ее приездом, но сквозь маску то и дело просачивалась мука, а порой и злость. Для дворецкого ее присутствие и вовсе было невыносимым, и каждый раз во время светской беседы за чашкой чая наступал момент, когда я начинал ожидать, что он возьмет графа за руку и выведет из библиотеки, а после — самым жестоким образом расправится с незадачливой невестой. Во время визитов леди Элизабет Михаэлис как никогда не справлялся с ролью услужливого дворецкого — я бы потешался над ним, если бы не опасался впасть в немилость и лишиться возможности наблюдать за их с графом отношениями. И это было вполне осуществимо: граф никогда не был инициатором, он всегда лишь принимал знаки внимания от Михаэлиса, а значит, тот мог легко перестать демонстрировать свои чувства в моем присутствии и этим оставить меня без столь приятного зрелища и, более того, без возможности узнать о развитии их отношений. Граф не торопился делиться со мной подробностями, да я и не ожидал от него откровений — все же тема была весьма щекотливой, к тому же, пусть он и проводил со мной много времени, вряд ли готов был полностью довериться. Он иногда заводил разговоры на подобные темы, но чаще всего это были просто размышления, без привязки к кому-то конкретному, иногда он расспрашивал обо мне и Дамьяне, и тогда неловко становилось мне — я не привык говорить о нас открыто, пусть во Франции чувствовал себя гораздо свободней, но наши отношения всегда были чем-то исключительно личным, чем-то, что я не торопился обсуждать.  
– Вы думаете, ваша с ним история будет длиться долго и счастливо?  
Подобные вопросы настораживали — как бы граф ни был расположен ко мне, каждый раз, когда он делал замечания относительно моего будущего с Дамьяном, во мне просыпались сомнения, не передумал ли он касательно своего решения отпустить нас во Францию без усложнения наших жизней.  
– Я надеюсь на это, – осторожно ответил я. – Если думать иначе — зачем продолжать отношения?  
– Но ведь бывает и так, когда отношения изначально обречены, – пожал плечами граф.  
– Если вы имеете в виду, что подобные нашим отношения не могут привести к полноценной семье...  
– Нет, – прервал меня он. – Как я понял, вас это не беспокоит. И это не то, что я подразумевал, я говорю об отношениях, которые изначально могут привести только к печальному финалу, у которых не может быть счастливого конца. «Ромео и Джульетта» тому пример — их история не могла закончиться иначе, и это было понятно с первых страниц, если не с первых строк. Как считаете, почему люди решаются на подобные отношения, когда они точно знают, что все это не приведет к долгой и счастливой жизни?  
– Полагаю, даже в таких случаях глубоко в душе люди надеются на это.  
– Но ведь это глупо.  
– Любые отношения заканчиваются, и даже в самом лучшем случае они заканчиваются смертью одного из влюбленных — счастливого конца не бывает, и люди не для этого вступают в отношения, а для того, чтобы испытать любовь перед тем, как этот самый конец настанет. Любовь — самое великое чувство, которое нам даровано, и его стоит испытать, даже если оно приправлено страхом. Любовь рука об руку идет с ним: мы боимся потерять возлюбленного, боимся перестать испытывать саму любовь, боимся несчастливого конца — это все очень страшно, но чувства от этого становятся только острей. И если бы меня поставили перед выбором, чего я желаю: прожить спокойную жизнь, но никогда не познать любовь, или всю жизнь любить, но не знать покоя — я, не задумываясь, выбрал бы второе. Любовь — единственное, ради чего стоит жить.  
– Вам впору писать стихотворения, – улыбнулся граф, останавливая лошадь на пригорке.  
– Когда-то я тоже так считал, – усмехнулся я, останавливаясь рядом. – Мои учителя сочли меня косноязычным, а позже, когда юношеские порывы сменились настоящим чувством, и Дамьян не оценил моих стараний, – рассмеялся я, вспоминая, с каким выражением лица Дамьян читал и комментировал мои стихи.  
– Он позволил себе нелестный отзыв? – удивился граф.  
– Эта одна из причин, почему я так ценю его — он всегда откровенен со мной. В обществе, подобном нашему, такие качества — редкость.  
– В таком случае, нам с вами исключительно повезло со слугами.  
Я улыбнулся, покосившись на хмурого графа — его, вероятно, не совсем радовали честность и откровенность дворецкого.  
– Почему бы не сбить спесь, если вас не устраивает поведение Михаэлиса? – невинным тоном спросил я, и граф тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я, кажется, вовсе потерял над ним контроль. Даже если сумею вернуть его — не уверен, что это продлится долго.  
– Вы невероятно лояльны к нему, – покачал головой я и пришпорил лошадь, решив продолжить прогулку — меня начало знобить, и я вовсе не намеревался заболеть, когда, возможно, каждый новый день приближал меня к возвращению во Францию, и откладывать путешествие обратно совершенно не хотелось.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что у меня нет иного выбора, – тихо ответил граф, и я едва услышал его, но не стал комментировать — вполне возможно, я и не должен был услышать его слова, но тем не менее, они меня заинтриговали.  
Конечно, всегда был вариант, что граф боялся огласки, которую вполне мог обеспечить дворецкий, но судя по его поведению вокруг Фантомхайва, он никогда не позволит себе подобного — он слишком ценил его, но, быть может, сам граф не догадывался, насколько был дорог дворецкому. С другой стороны, подобные слова могли значить и то, что граф наконец разобрался в собственных чувствах и понял, что, как бы он ни желал, как бы ни сопротивлялся, Михаэлис занял его сердце, и теперь ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как попустительствовать любым выходкам.  
Было все еще странно рассуждать о чем-то подобном, учитывая, что я узнал о графе Фантомхайве до того, как приехать сюда. Его всегда описывали жестким, черствым, а из всех проявляемых им эмоций были только злость и раздражение, но сейчас же рядом со мной находился юноша, испытывающий первую влюбленность со всеми ее страхами и сомнениями, и это настолько отличалось от того, что мне было известно о нем, что порой я задумывался, не были ли все эти слухи пущены самим Фантомхайвом, чтобы его, юного и неопытного, не высмеивали в обществе больше необходимого.  
Михаэлис ожидал нас в холле и, едва мы вошли, подошел к графу, чтобы помочь ему с верхней одеждой.  
– Если не возражаете, я поднимусь к себе и приму ванну — я совершенно продрог на обратном пути, – произнес я.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – кивнул граф, и я направился к лестнице, ненароком становясь свидетелем разговора позади себя.  
– Быть может, вам тоже приготовить ванну, господин?  
– Я в порядке, – тихо ответил граф.  
– Вам стоит беречь свое здоровье, если не желаете провести несколько дней в постели. – Произнесено это было таким тоном, что я почувствовал себя неловко — эти слова явно не несли в себе прямого значения и не предназначались для чужих ушей.  
– Прекрати, Себастьян, – едва ли не выдохнул граф, но высокие потолки и пустое пространство холла донесли его слова до меня, и я не смог сдержать желание обернуться на верхних ступенях лестницы и увидел картину, которая также однозначно не должна была быть увидена мной: Михаэлис обнимал графа вокруг талии одной рукой, пальцами другой лаская его щеку и шею.  
– Вы дрожите, господин, – с улыбкой в голосе сказал он, и граф шумно выдохнул. – Я все же приготовлю вам ванну, – добавил он, и я поспешил завернуть за угол галереи, опасаясь быть увиденным.  
Теперь я прекрасно понимал графа и его слова о лояльности к дворецкому — мы с Дамьяном были вместе столько лет, а я до сих пор не мог устоять, когда он вел себя подобным образом, так в чем можно винить юношу, который прежде наверняка не испытывал на себе чар обольщения? Что ж, в этом не было ничего предосудительного, и графу стоило наслаждаться каждым мгновением собственного бессилия — оно окупалось сторицей.  
Я вошел в свои покои и вызвал Дамьяна, с предвкушением ожидая его появления — увиденное, пусть и не предназначалось для меня, все же радовало, и я не мог не желать получить свою порцию близости с возлюбленным, которого, как и всегда, будучи в гостях, видел гораздо реже привычного.  
– Милорд, вы вызывали?  
– О, да, – улыбнулся я, оборачиваясь и встречая взгляд Дамьяна.  
– Ты бледен, – чуть нахмурился он, подходя и помогая снять пальто.  
– Немного замерз, – беспечно пожал плечами я и дождался, когда он повесит пальто в шкаф.  
– И ты в приподнятом настроении, – заметил он, внимательней оглядывая мое лицо. – Хорошие новости?  
– Просто рад видеть тебя, – покачал головой я, подходя ближе и обнимая его за шею — он вздрогнул и взял мои руки в свои:  
– У тебя холодные руки, – он поднес их к своим губам и дохнул на них теплым воздухом. – Я приготовлю тебе ванну.  
– Ты мог бы согреть меня собой, – заметил я, и Дамьян усмехнулся, коротко поцеловав меня:  
– Думаю, горячая вода справится с этим лучше.  
– Весьма сомнительное заявление, – улыбнулся я, не выпуская его из объятий. – Чтобы приготовить ванну, нужно время, а для того, чтобы согреть своим телом, ждать не нужно, – добавил я.  
Дамьян долго всматривался в мои глаза, будто решая что-то для себя, но в конце концов принялся расстегивать мои пиджак и рубашку, фыркнув.  
– Ты сам не свой в последнее время.  
– Мы мало видимся — недостаточно для моего спокойствия, – пожал плечами я, выскальзывая из рубашки. – Но потом ты можешь приготовить мне ванну, с условием, что примешь ее со мной.  
– Она не выглядит вместительной.  
– Она всего на пару дюймов меньше той, что стоит дома, – возразил я, заглядывая Дамьяну в глаза. – Проведи со мной время.  
– Как пожелает милорд, – улыбнулся он и прильнул к моим губам с поцелуем.  
Мы прошли в спальню, и я сел на край кровати, снимая с себя остатки одежды и наблюдая за раздевающимся Дамьяном. Он проигнорировал мои протянутые руки и лег на середину кровати, укрывшись одеялом, и с ухмылкой глянул на меня, когда я развернулся к нему лицом и встретил взгляд.  
– Иди ко мне, – он отогнул край одеяла и приглашающе раскрыл объятия.  
Я подчинился и устроился поверх него, пряча лицо на его шее, пару мгновений наслаждаясь лаской его теплых ладоней на моей спине.  
– Ты продрог, – прошептал он, когда я прижал стопы к его ногам, и заставил меня чуть задрать голову, увлекая в медленный, чувственный поцелуй.  
Мне нравилось, когда он был таким — когда никуда не торопился, когда, прежде чем получить меня, обласкивал каждый дюйм моего тела, зацеловывал и доводил до исступления от желания. Все время, проведенное здесь, он не был таким со мной — он не желал, чтобы я опаздывал к завтраку утром, и не хотел, чтобы мой сон был короче, а потому не растрачивался на ласку по вечерам. И я соскучился по своему Дамьяну, а потому всем своим существом впитывал его нежность, не торопя события, как обычно бывало, когда желание достигало пика. Кто знал, сколько еще времени нам предстояло провести в поместье, и когда у Дамьяна будет подобное настроение?  
Но всегда наступал момент, когда он терял терпение, и тогда ласка сменялась животной страстью, которая наполняла меня до самых краев, но которой всегда было мало. Одеяло давно сползло с моей спины от наших движений, но я совершенно не чувствовал температуры воздуха в комнате — мое тело пылало от удовольствия, а мышцы бедер горели от усталости, и Дамьян все же сжалился надо мной, переворачивая нас. Наверное, нам стоило бы побеспокоиться, что кто-то мог нас услышать, пусть ни для кого это не стало бы открытием, но ни одному из нас не было до этого дела. Я не сдерживал себя, как не сдерживал бы себя дома, а Дамьян и подавно не беспокоился об окружении, и только когда он, тяжело дыша, лег рядом, в моей голове промелькнула мысль, что нам стоило быть тише и аккуратней, но тут же исчезла, оставляя за собой блаженную пустоту, позволяя провалиться в дремоту, граничащую с беспамятством от наслаждения.  
Дамьян все еще лежал рядом, когда я проснулся — он тоже спал, и я развернулся к нему всем телом, разглядывая его расслабленное сном лицо. Удовольствие было редким, и я без зазрения совести воспользовался случаем, отказывая себе в желании прикоснуться к его бровям, провести по носу или очертить губы — он спал меньше моего, и мне стоило прежде задуматься, что он не мог растрачивать лишнее время сна по вечерам, просто потому что мне хотелось его ласки.  
– Я чувствую, что ты смотришь на меня, – пробормотал он и раскрыл веки, улыбнувшись.  
– Прости, – прошептал я и коротко поцеловал его. – Мне стоило дать тебе поспать.  
Дамьян крепко обнял меня и перевернулся на спину, утягивая меня за собой.  
– И лишить возможности понежиться с тобой в постели?  
– Это не похоже на нежность — мне нечем дышать.  
Дамьян рассмеялся и отпустил меня, вместо этого принимаясь гладить мою спину ладонями.  
– Так чем было вызвано твое приподнятое настроение после прогулки?  
– Я стал случайным свидетелем весьма пикантной сцены между дворецким и графом.  
Дамьян усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
– Эта пара занимает тебя слишком сильно — мне стоит начать ревновать?  
– Они оба миловидные, – пожал плечами я, лукаво глянув в глаза Дамьяна, – и одна мысль о них в постели... – протянул я, но не закончил, когда Дамьян предупреждающе сжал ладони на моих ягодицах. – Ты когда-нибудь ревновал меня? Когда-нибудь сомневался во мне?  
– До сих пор случается, – кивнул он, и я обомлел, растеряв игривое настроение — я задавал вопрос в шутку; никогда не думал, что он мог сомневаться во мне.  
– В самом деле? – тихо спросил я, даже почувствовав укол обиды — неужели после стольких лет он не был во мне уверен?  
– Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Умом я понимаю, что ты никогда не предашь меня, я знаю, что ты выбрал меня, и все эти годы тому подтверждение, но иногда я вижу тебя во всем блеске высшего света, и в голову закрадывается мысль, что ты выберешь кого-то своего ранга, своего положения, и мне придется молча принять твой выбор. Я не посмею перечить — мне нечего дать тебе, кроме себя и своей любви...  
– Мне больше ничего и не нужно, – хмуро возразил я.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Дамьян, проводя ладонью по моим волосам. – Это только секундная слабость, и порой она бывает полезной — позволяет ценить по достоинству то, что у нас есть. То, что ты все эти годы возвращаешься ко мне, кого бы ни встретил на званых вечерах.  
– Ты безумен, – покачал головой я, намереваясь выдать длинную речь о том, как я ценил его, как не мыслил своей жизни без него, как опасался, что потеряю его, как желал проводить каждое мгновение рядом с ним, чтобы не растрачивать драгоценное время своего существования попусту, но Дамьян накрыл мой рот ладонью.  
– Я знаю, – произнес он. – Я знаю, что ты намерен сказать — не нужно. Оставь эти слова для более подходящего момента — не когда мы оба лежим обнаженными в постели, и я не испытываю и тени сомнений, – улыбнулся Дамьян, и я хмыкнул.  
– Я запомню, что после каждого званого вечера мне следует с особым усердием демонстрировать свои чувства.  
– Граф не планирует чего-то подобного? – изображая невинность, поинтересовался Дамьян, и я улыбнулся.  
– Если ты приготовишь ванну и согласишься принять ее со мной, я обещаю приложить все свои силы и воображение для того, чтобы выразить тебе свои чувства.  
– Тогда я просто обязан согласиться, – прошептал он и заставил меня наклониться для поцелуя.  
Но я еще долго не желал отпускать его, наслаждаясь его поцелуями и незамысловатой лаской — мы так давно не проводили день в обществе друг друга, что торопиться совершенно не хотелось, к тому же, никаких больших планов на остаток дня у меня не было, как, наверняка, их не было и у графа. Мысль о том, что он мог проводить свое время подобным же образом, забавляла и радовала — я никогда не был эгоистом, когда дело касалось удовольствия, и считал, что абсолютно все заслуживают его, как и счастья.  
Дамьян все же отлучился для приготовления ванны, и все это время я ждал его в постели, а после — мы провели пару часов сначала в воде, пока она не остыла, и следом вернулись на кровать, где я, как и обещал, демонстрировал свои чувства всеми известными мне способами. Мы оба остались довольны — настолько, что ни мне, ни Дамьяну не хотелось покидать стен спальни, но он все же убедил меня вспомнить правила приличия, и я спустился к положенным двум часам к обеду. К своему удивлению, я даже не опоздал.  
– Вы все же спустились, – увидев меня, произнес граф. – Себастьян сказал, что Дюмона внизу нет, и я решил, что вы себя неважно чувствуете и не спуститесь к обеду. Я намеревался послать Себастьяна узнать о вашем самочувствии.  
– Я в полном порядке, благодарю за беспокойство, – улыбнулся я. – Горячая ванна была не лишней.  
– Я рад, – кивнул граф. – У меня есть новости для вас. Документы отца привезли. К моему удивлению, их оказалось не так много, так что, полагаю, к концу дня я смогу передать их вам для изучения.  
– Я вам благодарен, – я сел в кресло напротив графа и оглядел его с ног до головы, надеясь заметить какие-то изменения в нем или в его одежде, но если они и были, Михаэлис умело скрыл это. – Вы уже успели взглянуть на них?  
– Только бегло, – покачал головой граф.  
– Что ж, если встретите что-то, что покажется вам необычным и выбивающимся из общей картины — начните с этого. Меня не интересуют доклады ее величеству, неинтересны накладные. То, что я ищу, должно быть в чем-то вроде личного дневника или бумагах, совершенно отстраненных от его деятельности: стихотворения, наблюдения за природой — что угодно, что покажется вам странным.  
– Хорошо, – чуть нахмурившись, согласился граф. – Я просмотрю все еще раз внимательней, и начну с того, что покажется мне необычным. Не представляю, что вы намерены найти, если там окажутся его оды матери.  
– Я расскажу вам. Не уверен, что вы поверите мне и не посчитаете сумасшедшим, но я расскажу, – усмехнулся я.  
– Готов отказаться от ужина, лишь бы поскорей утолить любопытство, – хмыкнул граф.  
Михаэлис вошел в библиотеку и доложил, что обед подан, и мы вместе с графом перешли в столовую к накрытому столу.  
– Вам наверняка не терпится вернуться домой? – принявшись за еду, спросил граф.  
– Если бы это еще не значило обязательное путешествие по воде, – вздохнул я. – Но должен отметить, я ожидал гораздо меньшего от своего пребывания здесь. Мне было приятно провести это время в вашем обществе.  
– Да, даже по моим меркам месяц вышел необычным, – пробормотал граф.  
Я покосился на Михаэлиса, с ухмылкой разглядывающего затылок своего хозяина, и улыбнулся, продолжив трапезу.  
– Надеюсь, в хорошем смысле?  
Граф замялся на секунду, будто намереваясь посмотреть за спину, на Михаэлиса, но одернул себя, встретив мой взгляд:  
– Да, много открытий о другой стороне жизни, если позволите, а новые знания нельзя расценивать иначе, кроме как в положительном ключе.  
Я удовлетворился его ответом, как, наверняка, и Михаэлис, и обед мы продолжили, беседуя о моих планах на возвращение домой.  
Граф, как я и думал, оставил меня после, и я стал считать время до его появления в библиотеке — я то и дело поглядывал на часы, отвлекаясь от чтения, которое никак не помогало скоротать ожидание, я даже не мог вспомнить, о чем читал минуту назад — настолько был взволнован, но граф все не объявлялся, и я поднялся с кресла и подошел к столику с графинами, чтобы налить себе вина.  
– Вы беспокойны, – раздался голос Михаэлиса, и я обернулся, встречая его внимательный взгляд.  
– Мне известно, что вы сопровождаете графа в его расследованиях, наверняка он делился с вами и собственными изысканиями касательно моей скромной персоны? – спросил я, сделав глоток вина из бокала.  
– Мне известно о вашей деятельности, да, – кивнул Михаэлис.  
– Так граф знает, что я намерен найти в тех документах?  
– Нет, это мы не выяснили, – покачал головой Михаэлис, и я улыбнулся:  
– Мы, – повторил я. – Такое короткое слово, но такое громкое, не находите?  
– Не стоит делать этого, – предупредил Михаэлис. – Милорд потеплел к вам, но вряд ли подобные чувства остановят его, если вы хотя бы намекнете, что намерены использовать свои домыслы против него.  
– Я было решил, что мои намерения ясны. Как самонадеянно.  
– Вы провели месяц в поместье, но даже словом не обмолвились о том, что хотите выяснить и что станете делать с полученной информацией.  
– Я не причиню вред графу, – насколько возможно убедительным тоном произнес я и сел в кресло, оглядывая Михаэлиса с ног до головы — быть может, он так старался скрыть, чем они с графом занимались, доводя его внешний вид до безупречного, что позабыл о самом себе? – Как и никому другому, в этом можете быть уверены.  
– И не намерены обогатиться?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся я. – Вы задаете те же вопросы, что и ваш хозяин, удивительно. Знаете, я слышал о вас множество пугающих историй, но теперь мне кажется, что все это только разыгравшееся воображение людей, начитавшихся бульварных ужасов. Надеюсь, это не оскорбит вас, – улыбнулся я, и Михаэлис ответил сдержанной, но все же чуть лукавой улыбкой.  
– Нет, милорд.  
– Я рад за вас, – уже серьезно добавил я. – Говорю это совершенно искренне, я рад — за вас и графа. Не отрицайте, Михаэлис, – произнес я, заметив, что он собирался возразить. – Я наблюдал за вами целый месяц — этого времени предостаточно, чтобы понять, что между вами происходит, вне всяких сомнений. Я не требую, чтобы вы или он в чем-то признавались, я просто хотел сказать, что рад быть этому свидетелем. Он так молод, но столько пережил — ему нужно хоть что-то светлое в жизни, и я рад, что он нашел это. Надеюсь, вы найдете способ отговорить его от брака с леди Элизабет — никого из вас троих счастливым он не сделает. Даже если он намерен жениться исключительно для продолжения рода, ему не стоит останавливать свой выбор на ней, я думаю, вы это понимаете.  
– Почему вам небезразлична его судьба? – с интересом посмотрел на меня Михаэлис. – Он подумывал отправить вас под суд за клевету и непристойное поведение.  
– Я убежден, что все имеют право на счастье, тем более те, кто пережил такие ужасные события, – ответил я. – И мы все можем ошибаться и менять мнение — я не в обиде.  
– Вы странный человек, милорд.  
– Приму это, как комплимент, – улыбнулся я и допил свое вино — как раз вовремя к возвращению графа. В руках он нес тонкую стопку бумаги, и, едва заприметив ее, я не смог отвести от нее взгляд. – Михаэлис, отыщите Дамьяна и попросите принести чемодан — он поймет.  
Дворецкий кивнул и покинул библиотеку, а я взял протянутые графом листы бумаги.  
– Как вы и просили, самое странное среди накладных и отчетов. Я помню только один раз, когда он готовил, так что нет ничего необычней, чем встретить рецепты блюд в его бумагах, – чуть нахмурился граф, садясь в кресло напротив. – Но это точно его почерк.  
– Благодарю, милорд, – кивнул я, скользя взглядом по строкам, удостоверяясь, что в моих руках действительно были рецепты.  
– Не понимаю, что они делали в архиве ее величества, – пробормотал граф.  
– Быть может, это была любезность со стороны вашего отца в виде секретного рецепта рождественского кекса для ее величества? – усмехнулся я, внимательней разглядывая поля и обратную сторону листов — одного за другим. Граф ничего не ответил, и я на мгновение перевел взгляд с бумаги перед собой на его лицо, только теперь заметив, что шутку он не оценил. – Прошу прощения, – покачал головой я. – Не хотел задеть ваши чувства.  
Граф кивнул, а я продолжил исследование исписанной бумаги, только на третьей странице находя едва заметный символ — для себя я называл его цветком лилии, хотя для кого-то он мог показаться просто помаркой, настолько схематично он был изображен. Но я уже встречал такой на документах Фантомхайва-старшего, и еще ни разу его наличие на бумаге не оказалось случайным.  
В библиотеку вошел Дамьян с чемоданом в сопровождении Михаэлиса, и я знаком подозвал его ближе.  
– Так вы просветите нас, что намерены найти? – напомнил о себе граф, и я кивнул:  
– Как только удостоверюсь, что это именно то, что я искал.  
Дамьян раскрыл чемодан, поставив его на столик между креслами, и принялся готовить раствор в миске. Я отдал целое состояние, чтобы мне изготовили чемодан, в который можно было поместить все необходимое для таких вот случаев: на одной его половине в отдельных карманах хранились флаконы для раствора, на другой — продолговатая миска, в которую целиком помещался лист бумаги, и металлическая пластина рядом для последующего исследования образца.  
– Милорд, позвольте мне...  
– Нет, – прервал я Дамьяна. – Ты каждый раз просишь, и я каждый раз тебе отказываю — когда ты уже поймешь, что просить бесполезно? – вздохнул я и отложил ненужные мне бумаги в сторону.  
– Что вы намерены делать? – подозрительно спросил граф, явно напрягшись на своем месте, когда я передал Дамьяну бумагу с «лилией». Дамьян, не дожидаясь моей команды, положил ее в раствор. – Себастьян! – воскликнул граф, подскакивая со своего места, но Михаэлис — к моему искреннему удивлению — положил ладонь на плечо графа и покачал головой, не отрываясь взглядом от промокающей бумаги, будто без слов просил подождать и не вмешиваться.  
– Прошу прощения, милорд, но это необходимо, – извинился я, достав из одного из карманов в чемодане нож.  
– Как вы узнали? – спросил Михаэлис, и я вопрошающе посмотрел на него, отведя взгляд от ненавистного мне ножа. – Как вы узнали, что искать?  
– А откуда вам известно, что это не обычный рецепт жаркого из требухи? – задал за меня вопрос Дамьян.  
– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? – потребовал граф, а я вновь перевел взгляд на нож в своих руках.  
– Просто наблюдайте, – предложил я и, заметив, что чернила с бумаги почти исчезли, сжал челюсти, но приставил нож к ладони и позволил лезвию порезать кожу, чуть надавив и проведя им вниз.  
Дамьян достал бумагу, на которой как будто ничего и не было написано, и положил на пластину, а я дотянулся до нее порезанной рукой и позволил крови капать на влажную бумагу: капли растекались, будто смешиваясь с жидкостью, но уже совсем скоро стало понятно, что кровь занимала определенное положение на бумаге, и вместо размытых красных клякс стали проявляться слова и изображения.  
– Похоже на почерк вашего отца? – хмыкнул я и тяжело вздохнул — каждая новая капля крови, падавшая на бумагу, забирала с собой часть моих сил, хотя кровотечение и не было таким сильным, но это была цена, которую постоянно приходилось платить.  
– Что это? – тихо спросил граф, но сил ответить у меня не было — я отстраненно наблюдал за проявляющимся текстом, ожидая, когда же он станет четким, а бумага высохнет.  
Мне стало сложно держать руку на весу, и Дамьян подхватил ее, придерживая над письменами.  
– Я ведь просил, – недовольно произнес он, и я слабо улыбнулся, посмотрев в его глаза.  
– Никогда, – одними губами произнес я, и он злобно фыркнул, но перевел взгляд на бумагу и убрал мою руку, как только заметил, что проявление текста завершилось.  
Я откинулся на спинку кресла, а Дамьян вложил в мою руку платок, но быстро вернул свое внимание тексту.  
– Еще один, – невесело усмехнулся он, достав флакон с «уничтожительной смесью», как мы ее называли, и посыпал ей бумагу с текстом.  
– Что здесь написано? Я ничего не понимаю... Себастьян!  
– Ваш отец использовал шифр, милорд, – ответил за Михаэлиса Дамьян. – Чтобы даже в случае, если его секрет каким-то образом откроется, его не могли бы так просто прочесть.  
– И что это за секрет? – граф переводил взгляд с макушки Дамьяна на меня, но у меня все еще не было сил ответить.  
Дамьян посмотрел в мои глаза, и я слабо кивнул, позволяя ему сказать за меня.  
– Это ритуал призыва демона, – произнес Михаэлис, и все присутствующие удивленно посмотрели на него.  
– Что? – ошеломленно переспросил граф, едва не пропустив момент, когда Дамьян, покрыв бумагу тонким слоем смеси, зажег ее, но у графа даже не было времени для возражений — бумага вспыхнула в одно мгновение и сгорела за следующее, только успев взметнуть невысокий столб переливчатого пламени. Будто радуга пылала. Прекрасное зрелище, любимый момент всего действа. – Что вы сделали?! Как вы посмели?! Себастьян!  
– Я не смогу восстановить, – отрешенным голосом произнес Михаэлис и странно посмотрел на меня — так, будто впервые увидел.  
– Что это значит? – удивился граф.  
– Он уничтожен. Совсем. Я не смогу восстановить, как бы ни желал, прошу прощения.  
Я удивленно следил за их разговором, силясь понять, как дворецкий должен был восстановить хотя бы бумагу, когда смесь была специально создана для того, чтобы не оставалось даже пепла.  
– Неужели существует что-то, что тебе не под силу? – насмешливо спросил граф, и его тон явно разозлил Михаэлиса:  
– Да, если то, что нужно восстановить, уничтожено во всех возможных измерениях, – отчеканил он и перевел взгляд на меня: – Как вам это удалось? Откуда у вас такие смеси?  
– Это было первым секретом, который нам удалось узнать из документов Фантомхайва, – ответил за меня Дамьян, занявшийся моей раной на руке. – У него был целый дневник, в котором он разрабатывал шифры и ключи к ним, и в нем же он оставил «рецепт» — это был его план на случай, если кто-то все же узнает, чем он промышлял. Так он мог уничтожить все записи без каких-либо улик.  
– Промышлял? – оскорбленно повторил граф.  
– Простите, милорд, но ваш отец...  
– Дамьян, – выдавил я из себя, и он тут же склонил голову, продолжив молча бинтовать мою руку.  
– Так это был ритуал призыва демона, – произнес граф, посмотрев на пустую пластину, и его тон и вид казались мне на удивление спокойными — не так люди должны реагировать на подобные заявления: они должны либо считать все неудачной шуткой, либо предлагать обратиться за помощью докторов.  
– Весьма сильного, – пробормотал Дамьян, положив ладонь на мою щеку и заглядывая в глаза. – Он никогда прежде не был так слаб после.  
– Как это связано?  
– Кровь — это плата за возможность узнать секрет, но вместе с ней отбираются и жизненные силы, и то, как много их расходуется, зависит от силы демона, которого должен призвать описанный ритуал. Прошу прощения, я не уверен, почему происходит именно так, но это наши наблюдения.  
– Это действие ритуала, – произнес Михаэлис. – Намеренно или нет, но покойный граф привязал заклятие сокрытия к самому ритуалу, а он не имеет смысла без жертвоприношения. Возможно, он надеялся, что так заклятие будет сложнее снять, но вряд ли он понимал, что придется отдавать свою жизненную силу, каждый раз раскрывая собственный секрет. Он мог бы устроить смертельную ловушку, – ухмыльнулся он, посмотрев в мои глаза.  
– Я знаю, на что иду, – на выдохе произнес я.  
– Как скажите, милорд, – склонил голову Михаэлис, все еще ухмыляясь, будто ему доставляло удовольствие видеть меня в таком состоянии.  
– Откуда вам все это известно? – спросил Дамьян, посмотрев на Михаэлиса. – Как вы поняли, что под рецептом есть что-то еще? Как узнали о заклятии?  
– Вы также не ответили на мои вопросы, – возразил Михаэлис, переводя взгляд с меня на Дамьяна.  
– Все это не имеет значения, – раздраженно прервал нас граф. – Не понимаю, зачем отцу что-то подобное?  
– Ваш отец был весьма амбициозен, – ответил я, выпрямляя спину и облокачиваясь на подлокотник — голова кружилась, и я все еще чувствовал себя ослабленным, но совсем беспомощным казаться не хотелось, к тому же меня снедало любопытство о такой осведомленности Михаэлиса. – Его влекла Америка, но оставлять свои дела здесь и на континенте он не намеревался, а для такого размаха нужна настоящая сила, которая бы пугала конкурентов, и которая бы позволяла контролировать все и сразу.  
– И он намеревался заключить контракт с демоном? – усмехнулся граф, возвращаясь в кресло.  
– Контракт? – удивленно повторил я. – Нет, он намеревался подчинить себе демона, и не одного. Среди тех документов, что привез вам я, были инструкции для еще четырех подобных ритуалов. И отдельная инструкция о том, как подчинить демона своей воле.  
Граф покосился на руки дворецкого, и я тоже обратил внимание, как сильно он сжал их в кулаки — не заметить это было просто невозможно, они едва ли не тряслись от напряжения.  
– И вы все это уничтожили? – тихо спросил граф, вновь встретив мой взгляд.  
– Я был обязан.  
– Вы не думали, что должны были хотя бы спросить мнения того, кому должны были перейти эти документы по наследству?  
– По-вашему, я не должен был уничтожать их? – удивился я.  
– Я считаю, что у меня было право изучить их содержимое перед тем, как решить, есть ли необходимость в уничтожении, – возразил граф.  
– Прошу прощения, милорд, но каждое мгновение существования этих ритуалов на бумаге было рискованным — кто-то мог похитить их и использовать. У меня не было никакого морального права откладывать их уничтожение.  
– Какая незадача, не так ли, господин? – подал голос все это время молчавший Михаэлис. Его слова сочились сарказмом, лицо исказилось от гнева, и, казалось, еще немного, и он совершенно потеряет над собой контроль, и я никак не мог понять, почему его так задевало происходящее.  
– Себастьян?.. – ошеломленно выдохнул граф, оглядывая его, будто и его удивило поведение дворецкого.  
– Жалеете, что не смогли получить в личное пользование инструкцию по подчинению демона?  
– Что?.. О чем ты?  
– Разве не поэтому вы так недовольны самоуправством виконта? Вы могли бы изменить условия — разве вам не хотелось бы этого? – со злой усмешкой спросил дворецкий.  
– Прекрати, – покачал головой граф. – Прекрати сейчас же! – срывающимся голосом добавил он, и я вновь почувствовал себя неловко от понимания, что этот разговор не должен был быть услышан ни мной, ни Дамьяном, собирающим флаконы обратно в чемодан.  
– Зачем? – удивился Михаэлис. – Если они еще не поняли, то догадываются. Вы хотели знать, как я понял, что было на бумаге, – он перевел взгляд на меня и едва заметно пожал плечами: – что ж, вы только что уничтожили ритуал по призыву меня, – он растянул губы в неестественной улыбке, но вновь посмотрел на графа. – Я бы достался вам по наследству, и наши отношения выстраивались бы на совершенно иных условиях. Я был бы вашей игрушкой, вашей собственностью, которой вы ничего не должны — разве вам не хотелось бы этого? Не хотелось бы сделать меня таковым сейчас? Что ж, жаль быть таким разочарованием для вас. Господин, – небрежным тоном закончил он.  
Я силился осознать все сказанное им и принять, как данность, что столько времени провел рядом с демоном, который мог в любой момент убить нас с Дамьяном, и это вселяло такой ужас, что я не мог пошевелиться или что-то сказать, не мог даже знаком показать Дамьяну, чтобы он спасался.  
– Теперь, когда они все знают — прикажете мне убить их, господин? – раболепным тоном спросил Михаэлис и вежливо улыбнулся.  
Граф медлил с ответом, глядя на дворецкого — демона — так, будто только что узнал, что тот предал его, а я начал молиться, чтобы его ответ был отрицательным.  
Черт подери, почему я не оставил Дамьяна во Франции?!  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел к себе, – дрожащим голосом выдавил из себя граф. – Я не желаю тебя видеть, Себастьян. Это приказ. Уйди.  
– Как пожелает мой господин, – поклонился демон и вышел из библиотеки.  
Граф, закусив губу, проследил за ним взглядом, пока за демоном не закрылась дверь, и только тогда глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на меня.  
– Вам нужен отдых, – совершенно спокойно сказал он, будто только что не боролся со слезами, все еще не высохшими в его глазах. – Я попрошу кого-нибудь из слуг принести ужин в ваши покои. Дюмону стоит проследить за вашим состоянием в течение ночи — я не возражаю против этого. Не беспокойтесь о Себастьяне — он не тронет вас без приказа, и отдавать его я не намерен. Мы поговорим утром, а сейчас — прошу извинить меня, – граф встал из кресла и вышел из библиотеки, оставляя нас с Дамьяном наедине.  
– Нам нужно уезжать, – едва за графом закрылась дверь, произнес Дамьян, но я покачал головой. – Раймонд, ты обезумел? Нам нужно сейчас же уезжать отсюда!  
– Ты слышал графа — он желает поговорить утром, – поднимаясь из кресла, произнес я. – Думаешь, я решу ослушаться его, когда у него есть ручной демон, который где угодно разыщет нас? Мы остаемся до утра, – категорично заявил я, опираясь на руку Дамьяна. – Оставь чемодан — вряд ли с ним что-то случится. Отведи меня в спальню.  
– Это безумие, – покачал головой Дамьян, приобнимая меня и выводя из библиотеки.  
– Я едва сознание не потерял, Дамьян, такого прежде не было — не представляю, насколько он силен, и не желаю выяснять.  
– Мы могли бы...  
– Нет, – возразил я. – Даже все вместе взятые, они вряд ли одолеют его — я едва ли замечал, что слабею, а значит, все предыдущие не такие сильные, как он, и я не хочу испытывать судьбу. Не сейчас.  
Дамьян недовольно вздохнул, но не стал продолжать возражать, и мы в молчании добрались до спальни.  
Теперь было понятно, откуда взялись слухи о дворецком графа, было понятно, почему его так веселили мои слова о том, что это всего лишь выдумки. Даже цвету его глаз нашлось объяснение. Я прокручивал в голове прошедший месяц, и чем больше вспоминал, тем больше убеждался, что намеков было предостаточно — даже в разговоре графа об обреченной любви. Господи Боже, он влюбился в демона, и раз уж первым ему на ум пришла мысль о контракте, и демон сказал, что граф желал бы пересмотреть условия, именно это и связывало их, контракт, значит, графа ждала смерть по его завершении. Как можно было влюбиться в собственную смерть? Как можно было позволять даже обнимать себя без мысли, что находишься в тисках смерти? А я еще радовался, что у них все так сложилось...  
Дамьян переодел меня для сна, но я даже думать не мог о том, чтобы сомкнуть глаза предстоящей ночью, и сам переоделся в мою запасную ночную пижаму, потому как ни он, ни я не готовы были расстаться друг с другом даже на пару минут.  
– Я думаю, он слышал нас. Демон, – пояснил я, когда Дамьян вопрошающе посмотрел в мои глаза. – Думаю, он слышал, о чем мы говорили — каждое наше слово.  
– Не думаю, что мы говорили о чем-то, что могло его задеть, – ответил Дамьян, садясь рядом со мной в постели.  
– Столько всего стало понятно за одно мгновение, – нахмурился я, устраиваясь в его объятиях.  
– Да, – задумчиво согласился он, будто и сам размышлял о том, как много знаков мы упустили. Ни разу за все то время, что мы с Дамьяном охотились за ритуалами, мы не встречались с демонами лицом к лицу — по крайней мере, нам не было известно об этом. Но теперь одна мысль, как много их могло скрываться так же, как этот, притворявшийся дворецким, вселяла ужас.  
Раздался стук в дверь, и мы вместе вздрогнули, а я крепче сжал ладонь Дамьяна в своей.  
– Кто там?  
– Я принес ужин, милорд, – раздался старческий голос, и Дамьян тут же встал с кровати и надел мой халат, подходя к двери и открывая ее наполовину.  
– Благодарю, – он забрал поднос, не позволяя принесшему его слуге даже шагнуть за порог комнаты.  
– Я не голоден, – тихо произнес я, когда за слугой закрылась дверь.  
– Тебе нужно поесть хоть немного, – возразил Дамьян и поставил передо мной накроватный столик с подносом.  
Я посмотрел на еду без аппетита и перевел взгляд на часы, стоящие на комоде, тяжело вздыхая.  
Это будет самая долгая ночь в моей жизни.


	5. Chapter 5

Вероятно, в какой-то момент я все же уснул — Дамьян разбудил меня, уже будучи одетым в свою форменную одежду и с готовым костюмом для меня. Я сел в постели, поморщившись от головной боли — я чувствовал себя разбитым, будто только перенес болезнь — и простонал, когда комната перед глазами закружилась.  
– Раймонд! – Дамьян схватил меня за плечи, удерживая в вертикальном положении, и я зажмурился, глубоко дыша, стараясь хоть немного прийти в себя.  
– Все хорошо, – покачал головой я. – Все в порядке, просто головокружение, наверное, из-за отсутствия сна.  
Дамьян ничего не сказал, внимательно рассматривая меня, и я откинул одеяло в сторону.  
– Все хорошо, – настойчиво повторил я, садясь на край кровати. – Помоги одеться.  
Мы спустились вниз, как только Дамьян одел меня, и прошли в столовую, где нас уже дожидался граф. Он выглядел ничуть не лучше меня: уставший, с осунувшимся лицом, с глубокой тенью под красным глазом — наверняка, он тоже не спал всю ночь.  
На месте, которое всегда занимал демон во время завтрака хозяина, стоял пожилой мужчина с моноклем, и я удивился, что за все это время впервые увидел кого-то еще из прислуги — иногда мне даже начинало казаться, что никого, кроме демона и той служанки, что в первый день моего пребывания здесь уронила ведро в коридоре, больше не было.  
– Я все еще чувствую слабость — Дамьян здесь на случай, если мне станет хуже, – солгал я, поясняя его присутствие, и граф кивнул, но явно не поверил моим словам.  
– Вы можете отпустить его позавтракать — Себастьяна здесь нет, я отправил его приобрести вам билеты на ближайшую дату.  
– Благодарю, – кивнул я и посмотрел на Дамьяна. – Иди позавтракай.  
– Милорд...  
– Иди, Дамьян. Я в порядке.  
Он сжал челюсти, недовольно глядя на меня, но подчинился.  
– Танака, распорядись, чтобы ему подали поздний завтрак, – махнул рукой граф. – Мы справимся сами.  
Мужчина кивнул и вышел из столовой вслед за Дамьяном, а граф перевел взгляд на меня.  
– Для начала, я хотел бы принести свои извинения за то, чему вы вчера были свидетелем. Он не должен был так себя вести, не должен был раскрывать себя вам — не знаю, что было тому причиной, но мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось присутствовать при этом. – Его тон, его взгляд, даже его осанка стали теми же, что я видел в день своего приезда, он будто вновь закрылся, спрятав все человеческое, что в нем было, надев маску надменности и безразличия ко всему.  
– Как так случилось? – не отреагировав на его извинения, спросил я. – Шесть лет — как так случилось, что десятилетний ребенок заключил контракт с демоном?  
Граф поджал губы, гневно глядя на меня, будто злился и за вопрос, и за мое невнимание к его извинениям.  
– Он пришел, когда был нужен мне, – только и произнес он, ясно давая понять, что дальнейших разъяснений не последует.  
– Я помню каждое слово инструкции — я не намеревался когда-либо использовать ее, но могу написать ее для вас, и вы...  
– Нет, – прервал меня граф. – Я исполню свою часть контракта, когда наступит время.  
– Но ведь он убьет вас! – отчаянно воскликнул я.  
– Я знал, на что шел.  
– Вы были ребенком!  
– Все это не имеет значения, милорд. Я позвал вас не для ностальгии и прогулки по темным уголкам моей памяти, – сухо улыбнулся граф. – Вы должны понимать, с чем сопряжена ваша осведомленность о его истинной сущности. Никто не должен об этом знать, как никто не знает о природе вашей настоящей деятельности — если вы готовы гарантировать мне это, мы сможем расстаться друзьями.  
– Я не знаю, как могу гарантировать это, кроме как дать вам свое слово.  
– Положим, если вы решите раскрыть мой секрет — вы лишитесь самого дорогого, что у вас есть. Можете считать меня черствым, беспощадным, бездушным — каким угодно, но я не раз убеждался, что жизни дорогих сердцу людей обычно ценятся больше собственных, – чуть улыбнулся граф. – Как я и говорил, любовь — это изъян, который стоит изжить из себя всеми возможными способами.  
– Я вас понял, но в таких угрозах нет необходимости — я не желаю проблем ни с вами, ни с вашим демоном. Я хочу поскорей покинуть это место и забыть, что когда-то приезжал сюда.  
– Значит, мы договорились, – удовлетворенно кивнул граф.  
Наступила тишина, мы смотрели друг на друга, и я не мог не испытывать жалость к нему. Теперь стало понятно, почему он с таким безразличием относился к собственной жизни, почему закрылся от всего мира и опасался привязанностей, почему его не заботила мысль о женитьбе на леди Элизабет. Быть может, поначалу, после заключения контракта, он не понимал, чем все закончится, но сейчас он уже считал себя мертвым, как люди с неизлечимыми болезнями, которые растрачивали драгоценное время отведенного им срока меланхоличным ожиданием смерти.  
– Едва я встретился с вами, я подумал, что вы очень похожи на своего отца — судя по тому, что я выяснил о нем, изучая его дневники...  
– Не говорите так, будто знали его лично, – процедил граф, и я грустно улыбнулся, отмечая обратную метаморфозу от открытого, влюбленного юноши к циничному, заносчивому мальчишке.  
– Прошу прощения, милорд, но вы также не знали его. Но я не хочу спорить — речь не о нем, а о вас. В вас есть нечто, что отличает от него, и если бы вы позволили этому раскрыться в своей душе — вы прожили бы гораздо более счастливую жизнь, чем ваш отец. Не дайте вашему внутреннему демону захватить вашу душу, не позволяйте сопровождающему вас демону уничтожать вас извне.  
– Полагаю, я должен поблагодарить вас за ваши нравоучительные слова? – с издевкой в голосе спросил граф, и я вздохнул.  
– Воспользуйтесь инструкцией вашего отца — я напишу ее вам...  
– Это не обсуждается, – прервал меня он. – Не утруждайте себя, я не стану пользоваться уловками, чтобы избежать расплаты.  
– Тогда хотя бы какое-то время поживите для себя, порадуйтесь жизни, насладитесь ею — оставьте службу короне.  
Граф фыркнул и покачал головой.  
– Вы намерены добавить что-то еще? – с холодной вежливостью спросил он.  
– Нет, – тихо ответил я, сдаваясь. – Полагаю, вы не будете против, если до дня отплытия я поживу в гостинице?  
– Как вам будет угодно, – согласился граф.  
– Благодарю.  
– Не стоит.  
Вновь повисла тишина, и я уже собирался вернуться к себе и позвать Дамьяна, чтобы он собрал наши вещи, как вспомнил о том, что мучило меня с тех пор, как граф однажды вскользь упомянул, что делом его жизни стал поиск убийц его семьи. Быть может, имеющаяся у меня информация переубедит его, и он все же оставит все в прошлом и начнет радоваться жизни.  
– В том самом дневнике, который мы нашли с Дамьяном, с шифрами и ключами, также были подробные описания опытов вашего отца над демоном, которого ему удалось призвать и подчинить. Я знаю, что эти создания вряд ли заслуживают жалость, но эксперименты покойного графа в попытке сделать из демона покорного безропотного слугу отличались крайней жестокостью...  
– Почему вы думаете, что мне это интересно? – раздраженно спросил граф.  
– Потому что демону удалось вырваться. Потому что последними его словами было обещание расправы — он обещал напасть, когда покойный граф забудется, перестанет бояться мести. Я читал в газетах о том, как вы потеряли всю семью, в каком состоянии нашли поместье и ваших родных — боюсь, это был тот самый день, когда волос, державший Дамоклов меч над головой вашего отца, оборвался.  
– Господин, – в дверях столовой возник демон, и я вздрогнул, почувствовав подступающий леденящий страх. – Мне удалось достать билеты на корабль, отплывающий завтрашним вечером.  
– Ты знал, что это мог быть один из твоих сородичей? – требовательно спросил граф у приближающегося демона.  
– Я не исключал такого варианта, – бесцветным голосом ответил тот.  
– Ты знал, что мой отец вызвал одного и мучил его?  
– Вы никогда не спрашивали.  
Демон подошел к столу и вручил мне билеты.  
– Выходит, ты знал.  
– Милорд, – обратился ко мне демон, – вам стоило подробней рассказать о пытках покойного графа — моему господину было бы приятно слушать это и представлять меня на месте того демона, не так ли господин? – улыбнулся он, посмотрев на графа. – Только так нужно обращаться с демоном, только подобного отношения он заслуживает, а не нежности, поцелуев и близости с...  
Граф подскочил и дал звонкую пощечину — уверен, демон мог бы увернуться, если бы захотел, но не стал.  
– Именно так, господин, – продолжая улыбаться, поклонился демон.  
– Да что на тебя нашло?! – воскликнул граф, ударив кулаками по столу, и я встал со своего места, заметив, как исказилось лицо Фантомхайва от боли, и я не был уверен, физической она была или душевной — пусть он запрятал в себе чувства, но вряд ли они исчезли.   
– Прошу прощения, – тихо извинился я и поднялся со стула, намереваясь уйти, вновь почувствовав себя лишним, но меня пошатнуло, и я в то же мгновение оказался в крепких объятиях демона, отчего едва не потерял сознание.  
– Не беспокойтесь, – сладко улыбнулся он, – я не причиню вам вред, как и сказал господин, только если он сам этого не пожелает, – он посмотрел на графа, будто ожидая указаний, и тот, уже успев совладать со своими эмоциями, махнул рукой:  
– Помоги ему подняться наверх и разыщи Дюмона — виконт покинет нас, как только камердинер соберет их вещи.  
Демон кивнул и вывел меня из столовой.  
– Вы боитесь меня? – с насмешкой спросил он, помогая подниматься по лестнице.  
– Не знаю того, кто бы не боялся на моем месте, – тихо ответил я.  
– Верно, – усмехнулся он.  
Мы поднялись наверх, и на последних ступенях я вспомнил, чему стал свидетелем только вчера, когда стоял тут же. Воспоминания о ласковых прикосновениях, которые я наблюдал все время нахождения здесь, так сильно контрастировали леденящей отстраненностью между графом и демоном сегодня, что я начал сомневаться, не привиделись ли мне все те теплые отношения.  
– Демоны способны испытывать чувства?  
Он рассмеялся и встретил мой взгляд, заставляя меня вновь задаться вопросом, почему я прежде не понял, кем он являлся на самом деле.  
– Интересно, насколько я на самом деле человечен? У нас есть чувства, – не дожидаясь моего ответа, продолжил он. – Но мы способны контролировать их и чаще всего прибегаем к полному игнорированию.  
– Если вы хоть что-то испытываете к нему, если хоть что-то из того, что я видел, правда...  
– Вас это не касается, – злобно бросил демон, и я почувствовал, что хватка на моем плече стала крепче.  
– Тогда зачем же вы так рьяно демонстрировали мне все это? – тихо задал я риторический вопрос и вздохнул, опускаясь в кресло в спальне.  
Демон окинул меня взглядом, встав напротив, и я вдруг подумал, что он мог ослушаться пожелания своего хозяина и все же убить меня. Только бы Дамьян не натворил глупостей из-за этого, а просто уехал отсюда, вернулся во Францию, забыл весь этот кошмар — что угодно, лишь бы жил дальше.  
– Он предал меня, – неожиданно произнес демон. – Он хочет избавиться от контракта.  
– Он боится расплаты, боится смерти, как и любой...  
– Он хочет подчинить меня, – повысил тон демон, и я вжался в спинку кресла, подумав, что мне вообще не стоило спорить с ним. – Я не прощаю подобного.  
Как бы мне ни было страшно, его слова заставили меня усмехнуться.  
– Он влюблен в вас. Вы хоть представляете, что это значит? Он влюбился в своего палача — вы представляете, какое это самопожертвование? Любой на его месте хотел бы избавиться от контракта.  
– Вы хотели сказать — избавиться от меня.  
– Избавиться от исхода в виде смерти от руки любимого! – горячо возразил я и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза от накатившей головной боли, сквозь гул в ушах слыша смех демона.  
– В следующий раз стоит быть осторожней, – нравоучительным тоном произнес он, и я посмотрел в его глаза.  
– Не понимаю, почему вы вообще говорите об этом со мной, а не с ним.  
– Хозяину не пристало обсуждать свои чувства со слугой, тем более таким, как я, – презрительным тоном произнес демон, и я устало рассмеялся, разглядывая его бесстрастное лицо.  
– Я и подумать не мог, что рассказы о гордыне демонов могут оказаться правдой. Я могу понять графа, пытающегося казаться неуязвимым, независимым, неподвластным низменным, по его мнению, чувствам, но я не ожидал подобного от существа, так давно живущего на этой земле. Я полагал, что изгнание из Рая должно было чему-то научить вас.  
– Только тому, что тебя предают те, кого любишь, – произнес демон и отошел к двери, открывая ее перед запыхавшимся Дамьяном — он наверняка бежал сюда, не найдя меня ни в столовой, ни в библиотеке.  
– Раймонд! – он едва не упал передо мной на колени, полубезумным взглядом оглядывая меня.  
– Я в порядке, – взяв его за руки, чуть улыбнулся я.  
– Экипаж будет подан через час, – объявил демон. – Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие в вопросе сохранности как нашей с господином тайны, так и темы этого разговора, – добавил он и вышел из спальни.  
– Что он с тобой сделал? – требовательно спросил Дамьян.  
– Ничего. Ты слышал его, нам нужно собираться. У нас есть билеты на корабль, отплывающий завтрашним вечером, мы проведем это время в ближайшей к порту гостинице, а теперь, пожалуйста, Дамьян, собери наши вещи, – взяв его лицо в ладони, попросил я и коротко поцеловал его, пытаясь привести в чувства. – Мы уедем отсюда, вернемся домой и забудем обо всем, что здесь случилось, и никогда никому не расскажем о том, что узнали. Дамьян, – повторил я, заглядывая в его глаза. – Мы никогда не будем это обсуждать, никогда никому не расскажем о графе и его демоне, ты меня понял?  
Он кивнул и прижался своим лбом к моему, прикрывая веки.  
– Собери наши вещи, – через несколько мгновений тишины попросил я. – Давай поскорей покинем это проклятое место.


	6. Эпилог

Я стоял на палубе, наблюдая, как удалялась земля, чувствуя, как вместе с этим ослабевает и напряжение, державшее в тисках все время ожидания отправки. За каждым поворотом, в каждом пассажире я опасался увидеть графа и его ручного демона, и только теперь этот страх медленно рассеивался.  
Дамьян, стоявший рядом, мимолетно коснулся моей руки своими пальцами, и я посмотрел в его глаза, позволяя себе скромную улыбку. Быть может, нам все же повезло, быть может, граф все же сдержит свое обещание.  
– Мы никогда не будем знать покоя, не так ли? – тихо спросил Дамьян, едва заглушая шум волн.  
Моя улыбка пропала сама собой, и я вздохнул, вновь переводя взгляд на удаляющийся остров.  
– Быть может, это не так плохо — проживать каждый день, как последний?  
Дамьян ничего не ответил, вместо этого решительно взял меня за руку и переплел наши пальцы, крепко сжимая мою ладонь, и я вновь встретил его взгляд — он улыбнулся, и я ответил на улыбку, сжимая его ладонь в своей.  
Быть может, нам отведено не так много времени, быть может, граф уже послал за нами своего демона, но я не готов был отказаться от всего и с безразличием дожидаться своей участи. Если мне суждено было умереть в скором времени, я намерен был потратить каждое мгновение отведенного мне срока на то, чтобы жить и чувствовать.


End file.
